I WILL DO ANYTHING!
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: Formerly Behind the Scenes: Next Question's Trysts- So many people have shown love and support for the Next Question storyline, here are the one shots that were requested in the reviews. PM me with a request, and I will write it up. Multiple chapters at once. Slash, femslash, smut, fluff. Please review with your requests.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:No matter what anyone said about Randy Orton, he always kept his word. For the fan that requested this in Next Question, but passed out: I thought the story deserved a straight Randy Orton. And a lot more time.**

Orton walked down the hallway of the hotel gracefully. He had only a few minutes to slip away to see the fan that had asked for a spanking on the panel, but he was going to make those minutes count.

He knocked on the door quietly, odd for a man of his size.

The door opened, and the fan peeked out, letting out a little yelp as Randy Orton came into view.

"I noticed you had a bit of trouble, earlier, and I wanted to keep my promise to you" Orton grinned and then flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.

"So, can I come in?"

After a second of staring, the fan opened the door. The room was empty, except for a few packed bags.

"I really meant what i said earlier. I came on a bit too strong, so I want to make it up to you." he murmured, lowering his voice with each word. He leaned against the wall to trap the fan between the wall and himself.

"Starting, with this."

He ducked a bit, brushing his lips against hers gently. Sparks shot through her lips as the small kiss ended just as it began.

Orton raised a hand, cradling her face in it, and brought his lips closer to hers with a low purring sound. He didn't think it could feel this good to kiss someone he just met, but somehow one kiss from Rose was never enough.

Wait, Rose?

How did he know her name?

The initial shock wore away, and the fan hopped up onto his wide hips, straddling his lap and moving her face closer. Their lips met again, as if they knew each other well, and Orton closed his eyes, alternating pressure, slipping his tongue between her lips gently.

Without even looking, he led her to the bed. The kiss grew deeper, and he fell onto the bed soundlessly, cradling her in his arms and laying her out onto the bed.

Rose hadn't even registered that she had left an upright position, but when Orton settled his massive frame between her legs and kissed her deeper and deeper, her arms wrapped around Randall's neck without even thinking.

Wait, when did she start calling him Randall?

Her hands tugged at his shirt. She was desperate to see all those tattoos up close. Orton moved from his place between her legs, and sat up on his knees. He tugged it over his head slowly, and his Rose made the most delicious giggle.

Wait, his Rose?

She ran her hands over his abs and moaned, pulling her own shirt over her head. They undressed quickly, kissing roughly as their minds transitioned from sweetness to roughness. Orton had a spanking to deliver, and Rose was more than happy to take it.

As soon as she had slipped her thong off, Orton flipped her over on the bed, palming her ass. Just seeing it made him get harder. He snarled, rearing his hands back one at a time, to smack the waiting cheeks.

Smack!

Her back tensed, and she let out a little moan. So quiet that his ears almost didn't catch it.

Smack!

Her moans got a bit louder, still not as loud as he wished they were.

He knew she could be louder.

Smack Smack Smack!

He snarled, and her moans got louder and louder.

His tongue slithered out of his mouth and down her back. He bared his teeth and nipped at her ass, spanking her harder. Uninhibited, slutty moans left her lips and she ran her hand softly over the back of his head, pushing him closer.

Smack!

"Oh my god!"

He chuckled evilly, slithering his muscular frame back so that their hips aligned. He was so hard he could hardly stand it. He spread her legs and rubbed himself between her legs. She gasped and slid down the bed, impaling herself on him.

One long groan left him at her perfect tightness, and his hips started snapping before he even thought to do it.

"Oh my godddd!"

He punched the bed above them and laid another slap across her ass.

"Ohhhh!"

His hips sped up, waving left and right the way he knew she liked.

"Gooddddd..." a small whimper left her mouth, immediately buried in the pillow before her. He felt her tighten around her, and rubbed the little dimple that appeared in her ass when she clenched it. A deep snarl rumbled from his chest, and his eyes rolled in his head.

"Fuuuuuccckkk, Rooossseee!"

Smack!

His eyes opened and he stared down at her in surprise. A slow smirk grew on her face, and Orton frowned, spanking her back.

She always was a bad, bad girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa headed out of the panel to get something to drink. She had been watching Ambrose for quite some time, and was waiting for her chance to pull him to the side. She thought about what kind of a drink she would get, then rolled her eyes at the consideration. Of course. CM Punk was at this panel. She would get a Pepsi.

Ambrose saw Lisa slip out of the panel, and told Graves he would be right back. Rollins saw the evil glint in his eye and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Where you headed?"

"Just- uh, just to the bathroom, man."

Ambrose danced away, moving his shoulders in typical Ambrose style. He creeped out into the hallway, peeking around the corner stealthily at Lisa in front of the soda machine. His long tongue licked his lips quickly, as he surveyed the area around them. He knew there was a small room with a couch in it that would be perfect.

Lisa got her Pepsi, and hummed as she thought about opening it, but figured she would wait until she got to her seat, in case she tripped over something on the way back. She turned absent-mindedly, yelping in surprise as Ambrose picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder and carried her to the vacant room with a gleeful and maniacal smile.

Once he got there, he slammed the door shut, tossing Lisa onto the couch, with a crazed grin.

"Lisssssaaa" he called, stalk-dancing over, and climbing on top of her. "Lisa baybee."

"Ye-"

Without waiting for her to respond, Dean lunged forward, kissing her passionately, jutting his tongue into her mouth and wrapping it around her own before pulling it back into his mouth and slithering his tongue around hers again. He broke the kiss as suddenly as he began it.

"I like you."

"Dean-"

"I've liked you ever since Hitachi admitted he liked Hana in your first story. And I don't even watch Naruto."

Lisa blushed profusely. "Dean!" and kissed Dean deeply. Dean grinned and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

Rollins thought nothing of Dean's prolonged abscence. He was probably out somewhere trying to convince himself not to turn gay week into an entire gay month. Fucking Graves. Rollins mused in disgust. His girlfriend was in town again, and was calling him nonstop. Rollins excused himself, and headed into the hallway.

Tiny whimpering sounds came from a room with a closed door. Along with those sounds was a manish grunt, one Rollins knew was Dean's. First Graves, now this? Rollins flung the door open, ready to yell at Dean, when his jaw dropped and his breath hitched.

That Lisa chick from earlier was riding his Dean!

Wait, his Dean?

Lisa looked over and locked eyes with Rollins for a second, gasping and pulling away. Dean's crazed side came out, and he grabbed her hips.

"Let- Me- Off!" Lisa struggled, embarrassed that Rollins had seen her riding Dean. Dean looked over at a fuming Seth with a sigh. Seth began angrily ranting at Dean, and Dean sighed, holding Lisa in place on his hips.

"Once again, i direct your attention to the beautiful woman on my hips. I assure you, Sethie, I am not gay this week." Dean looked at him with a smirk, and thrust his hips up into Lisa, making her squeal in surprise.

Seth stormed from the room angrily. He slammed the door on the way out.

Fucking Dean. Fucking Graves. Fucking Lisa. They all fucking sucked.

Dean let go of Lisa's hips and set his feet on the edge of the couch, putting a lot of force behind his thrusts. Lisa moaned and squealed, unable to believe she was able to climax so easily after being so embarrassed. She tossed her head back and moaned, climaxing. Dean gritted his teeth to keep from climaxing, pulling out of Lisa before flipping them both so that he was on top of her. He snaked his tongue out of his mouth and down to Lisa's wet folds, lapping with his long tongue quickly. She tasted as sweet as he thought she would. He groaned,sticking his tongue into her to taste her more deeply, and spilled his climax into his shirt, which he had ripped off earlier.

They both collapsed onto the couch, panting softly. After a few moments, they both redressed, Dean shirtless, and Dean wiped the couch off with the dry part of the shirt, and tossed it into the trash before heading out the door.

"You better write about what just happened." he said to Lisa with the same crazed glare as before.

"Anything for my biggest fan." Lisa smirked and winked before skipping back to the panel with a grin.

Dean had a pretty big, dimpled smile on his face as he headed to the panel, and nothing would ever take it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**There are multiple chapters this week. I think there are like four. So don't be alarmed if this isn't yours, just click the next button in about three seconds. It should be there. **

Kane headed out into the hallway, tugging on his tie, that always seemed just a bit too tight. He looked around casually to see if he saw the fan he was supposed to be meeting outside the forum, but he didn't see her. He sighed in frustration, and leaned against the wall, dissapointed that it had just been a hoax.

Then he saw her.

His eyes ran up from her boots past her shorts and corset, to her dark red hair. He gave a soft hum of approval and walked up to her with a few steps, grabbing her and pushing her into one of the rooms.

in an instant, he slammed the door, and his uneven grey eyes met her sparkling blues.

"So, I hear- you wanna know- how big it is." he snarled at her, pinning her against the door.

Her feet came a few inches off the floor, and she moaned quietly, biting her lip as she glanced down. "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Kane." she murmured, batting her eyes at him seductively.

Kane dropped her to the floor again, glaring at her from the two feet height difference he had on her.

"Don't let the suit fool you. " he ripped off his tie. "Mr. Kane got left at the door. It's Kane now. And if you want me not to hurt you, little girl," he sneered. "You'll have to give me a reason."

He picked her up and tossed her easily onto the couch. She squealed, taking her shorts off before he could rip them from he legs. She spread her thighs to put her heels on either side of her on the couch, and a now shirtless Kane caught a glimpse of her clit piercing and his eyes glassed over with lust.

But Kylin wasn't finished. She untied the back of her corset slowly, letting it fall to the floor as the chain on her nipple clamps fell free. His eyes flicked from her clit piercing to the clamps, and back to the piercing. He unzipped his pants, and kicked them off.

Now it was Kylin's turn to stare at the python he held in his oversized hands, his own prince Albert piercing catching the light just a bit. Her eyes traveled from his stiff erection up his tensing abs to his angry frown. She leaned forward, doing a split of sorts on the couch and sneaking a finger into her mouth to turn on the last of her surprises: a vibrating tongue ring.

She flicked the vibrating ring against his thick shaft, lettting her tongue bathe him in spit while the vibrations tapped against his ring and made his eyes roll. Kane tossed his head back and teased the head of his erection against the vibrating ring before easing it down Kylin's throat slowly. He watched in intense fascination as her lips stretched around it thinly, and she struggled to keep her tongue in her mouth. He could feel the vibrations run up and down his shaft and he shuddered, pushing deeper and moving them both so that her ass was exposed and she lay on her stomach.

He grabbed her ass with both hands, fighting the urge to just let go and gag her. He brought both hands down on her ass with a loud smack that echoed around the room like the sound of a Kendo stick. He smacked her ass a few more times, getting a small moan in response. He pulled away, watching a thin stream of saliva and precum hang between her mouth and his erection.

He rearranged them both on the couch, a tight fit for his tall frame. He stroked his erection between her legs, tapping her clit piercing and gasping when he found out it vibrated as well. He would have to thank the devil later for sending her to him. He pushed in roughly, curving his body so he seemed to wrap around her.

Kane took his time with nothing, and pinned her between himself and the couch, thrusting wildly and deeply. Kaitlyn moaned and spread her thighs for him, trembling slightly as she could see and feel herself stretching wider than ever before.

Kane growled and began nipping at her shoulder, getting more of a reaction from her than he did with the spanking. He let his teeth graze her skin gently and watched her shiver.

Kane tugged the chain that hung between the nipple clamps lightly, letting his teeth stay on her shoulder. Kylin began moaning louder, wanting to beg him to give her more, but all that came out was gibberish.

Snarling wildly next to her ear, Kane grabbed the couch and pounded into her with hard, rough thrusts. He felt Kylin clench around him, and then smirked as she let out a little growl of her own, followed by a long halted moan.

She clenched around him tightly, and his body curled around hers with a shudder, before he quicly pulled away, holding her tightly against himself with one hand and tugging himself firmly with the other. He shuddered and moaned, nipping Kylin on the shoulder more roughly as he came.

Kylin and Kane panted as they caught their breath. After a few seconds, Kane cleaned himself off with a hankerchief, then dressed, looking as impeccable as he did before he set foot in the room.  
Kylin tried to get up and walk over to her clothes, but found this impossible on jelly legs.

Kane picked her clothes up, and handed them to her before kissing her deeply. Kylin moaned and rocked her tongue ring against his tongue, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Kane was gone, but she had a feeling, he would be back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay. The Phil here is not Phillip Brooks. It is an entirely different Phil. Enjoy! **

**Remember, you can review or PM me to request your own, along with any details of who you want and what you want... Anyone can request anything!**

Kaitlyn excused herself quietly from the panel, headed to one of the hotel rooms for a quick rendezvous.

She had been lucky enough to find him at WrestleMania Axxess, a small, shy boy with a pegging fetish. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world, the way he stammered the first time he admitted what he liked.

Now every now and then, when they both were in the same town, she would call his number and tell him to meet her somewhere: in a closet or a hotel room, and proceed to peg the shit out of him.

A soft pant left her lips as she thought about how eager he would be. How turned on. Especially with her latest toy: a double ended dildo.

Kaitlyn could feel herself getting wetter just thinking about making her new boy toy shoot across the bed and whimper. She bit her lip as the elevator arrived and she hopped aboard.

She had kept the dildo in her purse all day, worried in the back of her mind that it would fall over and she would have to explain. But no such thing happened. She was wearing the harness that held the strap on in place, and was waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive.

A few people stood around in the hallway, wanting autographs, and Kaitlyn signed them. She rushed to the hotel room and shut the door before anyone else could try to delay her any longer.

She walked into the bedroom of the hotel with a relieved sigh, seeing that Phil was already there waiting for her with a cautiously optimistic expression, and his own bottle of lube.

He stood and walked over to her, helping her out of her jacket with a soft touch and downcast eyes, saying nothing. Phil never said why he did things this way, and she never asked.

In a few moments, she was undressed, and he was lying on the bed facedown. She took out the strap on and slid it into the harness as it was supposed to go, placing her hands on his ass lightly and straddling his legs as she parted his cheeks with both hands.

Kaitlyn started with a single digit, coating it in lube and running it around the edge of his tight hole. She wasn't even in him, and he was moaning softly already.

Every sound Phil made turned her on just a bit more, making waves of anticipation roll off of her. She added a finger, and more lube, stretching him out for what was to come. She kissed the small of his back lightly and added lube to his hole and to the dildo, making sure there was more than enough there before she lined her hips up and teased him with just the head of the toy.

She smirked as she saw his hand make the slow trip from its place beside him to cup himself lightly. She plunged in slowly, being sure to check that there was enough lube.

A long, relieved moan seemed to rip from his chest as she eased in. She moved slowly, being sure that he was comfortable. She settled her hips just behind his, and waited a moment for him to adjust, knowing that the head of the toy was just barely grazing his prostate.

Once her hips were settled, Phil began moaning and whimpering, rocking his hips at her impatiently. She smirked and carefully but quickly changed their position so that he was sitting up on her lap, and she was sitting on the bed. His hips waved back and forth, and he moaned loudly, the new position making the toy tap his prostate just a bit harder.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Kay." he moaned, tossing his head back onto her shoulder. His legs spread over hers and he shivered softly.

Slowly she began to bounce her hips. She let the waves of arousal that washed over her at his loud moans continue, loving every moment.

Phil's hazel eyes rolled in his head as Kaitlyn tapped at his prostate repeatedly, waves of pleasure starting at his ass and rippling outward all over his body.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" his long moans were interrupted by hypervenhilation and she could feel him relaxing into her movements. The waves of pleasure that washed over him intensified, and he trembled violently.

"Yeah, you like that, huh? you like having a toy in your ass. You like letting me fuck you with it. You're so fucking hard right now." She sped up her movements, still making them fluid.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kaitlyn reached around his chest, wrapping her arms around him as she watched his erection bounce once the hand that held it relaxed and he groaned lowly.

Phil didn't know what he was saying once her hand found his leaking shaft. "Ohfuckyesfuckyesmoreharderfuckyeahyeahmoreohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over him.

Kaitlyn could feel his abs tense and release rapidly, and held him close, letting a few moans of her own slip into the air. Pegging a man was a whole other experience, and as much as he enjoyed it, she enjoyed it more. She watched over his shoulder as massive amounts of precum dribbled onto the bed. She sped up, then slowed down, then sped up, edging him a few times, as was her way.

His body began to spasm in her arms, tensing as he thrusted his hips and groaned. One intense rush of sensation after another washed over him. Phil trembled as his eyes rolled in his head hard and Kaitlyn continued to stroke him softly, moaning.

Time seemed to slow down as Phil's eyes closed and he groaned, thrusting his hips wildly and wailing. One long, loud, whorish moan left his body, and he climaxed ropes of cum shooting forward from his body to land on the bed beneath them. Kaitlyn never stopped her movements, careful to keep the exact same pace. Another moan passed his lips and he came again before his body went slack and his eyes slid shut in bliss.

Kaitlyn groaned and pulled out of him with a moan. As she moved to pull the toy from her tight channel, several thick strands of clear sticky cum stretched off of it as she moved it away. Se was so wet that she was running onto the bed. She panted and settled onto the side of the bed that was untouched by their earlier fun, dropping off into an exhausted light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Apologies in advance, this might not have too much of a Jade focus. I am on such a Sheamus-Reigns kick these days... Sheesh.**

**Continuation from the first chapter, the saga continues. **

**I don't expect this story to have a lot of followers, so don't think you have to do anything to get a tryst of your own about you.**

**just review, or PM me, with your chosen superstar, chosen name(you can use a fake one, but I prefer real), and details you want included.**

**Slash**

Randy buried his face in Rose's ass with a deep groan, smacking her ass rapidly. Rose let out a long groan, and didn't hear the door open.

Jade was all set to walk into the room, when she heard moaning. She opened the door and stood in shocked dismay as she watched Randy Orton eating out her girlfriend. She clenched her jaw in anger and shut the door quietly. Tears welled in her eyes as she walked down to the nearest bar. How could she just go and not invite her?

Jade got to the bar and sighed. It was one of those nights. Those nights when everyone in the bar is paired up, and there's one lonely person that just walked in. Jade walked wearily to the bar, past several couples sucking each other's faces in booths.

Meanwhile, in a secluded corner, with Reigns trying to entice Sheamus into a kiss. Sheamus continually turned away, and Reigns ran his tongue up Sheamus's neck. Sheamus let out a shaky groan as his resolve weakened and his head turned of its own volition. Reigns brought their lips crashing together with a groan, swallowing the wimpers of slight protest that Sheamus let out. He blushed, and kissed Reigns back hesitantly, grabbing his shirt.

Reigns ended the kiss with a smirk, his eyes taking in the slightly flustered and sexy appearance of his one true love. He loved everything about him, and wished he could see just how beautiful he was.

Reigns eyes flicked over to the bar, where a girl with long dark hair pushed up her glasses with a finger and ordered a pint of Guinness. She would be perfect to convince Sheamus of just how beautiful he really was.

Reigns pulled away from Sheamus, grinning at the huff of frustration his Irishman gave him. He walked over to the girl, wrapping an arm around her and murmuring, "You okay?"

Jade turned around suddenly, then relaxed as she saw it was Reigns. "No. of course not. I just saw my girlfriend in the throes of love with some other man, and she didn't even tell me. I mean, I like men too, you know. Especially this man. I don't know why she thought she had to have him all to herself." Jade took a deep swig of her pint, then licked the foam off of her upper lip.

"Was it anyone I know?"

"Boreton." Jade scoffed, looking at her glass.

Reigns looked back at Sheamus, who was by now looking a little dejected. He wore a small pout as he looked at his phone. So cute!

"Tell you what, miss-"

"Jade."

"Tell you what, miss jade. You seem to have quite the problem on your hands, as do I." Jade looked at him in interest. "You see, for the past few days, I have been telling my boyfriend that he is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen, but he doesn't believe me. What do you say, we both head up to our hotel room, cheer you and Shea up a bit, and teach Team Boreton a lesson at the same time?"

Jade thought about it for a second. It would be fun to rub the experience with Sheamus and Reigns in her girlfriend's face. Jade had a major crush on Reigns for the longest time. She nodded hesitantly, and Reigns murmured, "Wait here."

Reigns explained the whole thing to Sheamus, who would have said no, were it not for the way Jade was eyeing him across the room. A reluctant yes fell from his lips, and Riegns tugged Sheamus along, happy that this had worked out.

In no time at all, Reigns had pulled Sheamus and Jade into the elevator, wrapping his arms around Jade and holding her between himself and Sheamus. Jade kissed Riegns i sweetly, then turned to Sheamus, who looked a little pissed.

Jade jumped up onto his hips, AJ style, and pushed her glasses up before kissing Sheamus. Reigns came up behind Sheamus and started rubbing his shoulders.

The elevator reached its destination, and Reigns stepped of first, unlocking the door as Jade kissed Sheamus. Reigns opened the door, and Jade broke the kiss and headed over to Reigns. The three of them were caught up in a cloud of lust. Before Sheamus and Reigns found each other, they pursued only women. So the chance to share their bed with Jade after reading so much about thrreesomes with the slash stories on the bus ride over, they were quite excited, especially since Reigns would be leaving soon.

But eventually reasons and all such logic went out the door as Jade watched Reigns kiss Sheamus passionately. Their tongues writhed against each other, and Jade sat back on the bed staring.

Riegns could feel how shy Sheamus was, continually pushing away. He pulled him close.

"Hey."

Sheamus blushed deeply and cringed, feeling awkward. Years of being told that he didn't look good turned on were keeping him from really getting into it. So Riegns solved that problem for him.

"It's gonna take the both of us to get him into this, Jade." he murmured, kissing her sweetly. Jade stood in front of Sheamus while Reigns stood behind him. Jade kissed Sheamus deeply, and he growled and kissed back, not noticing that Reigns had him down to his underwear by that point.

Reigns and Sheamus eased onto the bed, looking at Jade as if they wanted to rip her apart. All blushing and shyness on Sheamus's part ceased as Jade undressed, and kissed Reigns. The two looked so good together, the lustfull side of Sheamus took over and he stared, enamored.

Riegns undressed completely, and positioned Jade so that she straddled Sheamus's waist. Jade immedely started kissing him, and Riegns worked the tight boxers from around Sheamus's thick thighs.

When he finished his work, Riegns brought their erections crashing together, making Sheamus buck off the bed with a moan. Reigns grabbed the lube from one of the pockets of his vest, precariously hanging off the bed with the other clothes strewn throughout the room. He lubed Sheamus up, enjoying the little growl of impatience that came tumbling forth.

Riegns lowered himself onto Sheamus slowly, reveling in the sounds he made. panting and groaning, Reigns flipped Jade around and bgan kissing her passionately, spreading her open with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

Jade could feel Sheamus's abs tensing beneath her as Reigns kept her lips locked on his. He lifted her hips suddenly, making heree grab his head for balance, breaking the kiss and licking a trail down. He settled her thighs on his shoulders and licked her clit rapidly, rocking his hips to feel Sheamus moving within him.

JAde let out a few squeals of pleasure, shuddering. Reigns took his time, holding her hips and licking and sucking until he felt she was ready.

Reigns eased Jade down, settling her hips over his erection and kissing her roughly so she could taste herself. She moaned loudly into the kiss, and ground her hips down onto Reigns.

Sheamus was breathing rhythmically at this point, trying not to cum as Riegns clenched him repeatedly. Reigns eased the head of his erection into Jade slowly, kissing her deeply as he groaned.

the three rocked back and forth, moaning together in a cacophony of bliss for several minutes before Sheamus began snapping his hips, using the strength of his thighs to propel both Riegns and Jade into the air.

If it was possible, Reigns got even more aroused, cradling Jade in his arms as she moaned, feeling Riegns shift within her at the force of Sheamus's thrusts.

All ov a sudden, Sheamu held Reign's hips still, and Riegns could feel Sheamus throbbing within him. He let out a slight shudder, groaning as well, and rocked his hips into Jade insistently.

Jade moaned and panted as Riegns hands slipped down, rubbing her clit rapidly. Intense shocks of pleasure made her moan and she clenched around Riegns as he continued his ministrations, climaxing roughly and curling forward to let her head rest on Reign's chest.

Jade slipped off of Reigns to lie on the bed beside them, staring at reign's erection as he rocked his hips lightly. Both men shuddered, and reigns sat still for a second, tossing his head back and climaxing with no motion at all. As he came, Sheamus held Reign's hips and slammed into him forcefully, growling as he came too.

Jade had to admit she could see what Riegns meant when he said Sheamus was gorgeous when he was turned on, but then again, they both were.

The two men cleaned themselves up,and carried Jade to the bathroom to do the same. By some miracle they salvaged the bed so it wasn't messed up, just the comforter was sticky. They stripped the comforter off the bed to lie on top of the sheets, holding Jade in a tight cocoon of warmth until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: PM or review to get a oneshot of your own.**

Rose and Jade walked down the hallway hand in hand, like an old romantic couple. Between them both, there hung a small wicker basket, which was covered by a small red and white cloth. Anyone else looking on would think they were headed to a picnic, but in reality, they were headed to theri hotel room to punish a certain John Cena.

Cena lay on the bed facedown nude, waiting for Jade and Rose to get back. Ever since he found out they were into spanking, he was hooked.

Jade and Rose skipped into the room, setting the basket down beside the bed as they both undressed.

Jade slipped onto the bed as Cena sat up. Jade and Rose ran their hands over Cena's muscles gently. Jade got off the bed, placing a gag into Cena's mouth.

Ever since Jade and Rose had made up, and forgiven each other, things between them were better. Jade wrapped her arms around Cena's waist as he pinned Rose to the bed.

Rose lay on the bed under Cena, waiting until he grabbed the headboard to start spanking him firmly on the ass.

Jade and Rose laid into him with loud smacks, watching as he panted behind the gag. His ass glowed red by the time they finished, painfully sensitive, the way he liked it. Cena looked down at Rose and groaned softly, knowing she could clearly see how hard he was.

Rose spread her thighs, running her hands up and down Cena's chest ans giving his ass a break. She positioned him at her entrance, waiting for Jade to get into position.

Jade lay behind Cena, poised at his ass, and pushed his hips into Rose. a series of slightly muffled groans told Jade that Rose was quite content, even if she was slightly squashed behind Cena's massive frame.

Jade buried her face into Cena's ass with a grin, listening to his satisfied moans. She smacked and massaged and gripped the large globes of his ass, listening to the groans behind his gag.

Rose moaned as Cena sped up his thrusts and Jade uried her face even deeper in his ass, almost getting smothered as Cena clenched his ass around her face. Jade smacked his ass some more, smirking slightly as Rose screamed and climaxed.

Cena pulled away, lying on his back beside Rose as she enjoyed the afterglow of her climax. Jade pushed Cena's shoulders into the bed, riding him as Rose watched eagerly. Cena thrust his hips wildly, making her bounce up and down, then grabbed her hips, bringing her slamming back down onto him with every thrust. Rose hopped onto his hips ,kissing her girlfriend as they both bounced up and down as Cena picked up speed.

Cena slipped two fingers into Rose, fucking her at the same time as Jade. both girls screamed and came quickly, hugging each other. Jade clenched around Cena and pulled away, switching places with Rose.

Cena thrust his hips into Rose, so turned on he thought he would burst. _There was nothing hotter than being bounced around between these two women_, he thought to himself.

Thankfully, Rose rode him for a few more moments, and with a muffled roar, Cena climaxed, rolling his eyes.

Rose moaned and climaxed as well, grabbing Jade and kissing her deeply.

Jade pulled her girlfriend away, kissing her deeply.

Cena panted on the bed next to them, pulling the gag off.

"Wow."

Rose and Jade grinned.

"Maybe next time, we'll use those handcuffs you like so much."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please PM or review with more requests! Even if you have asked for one before, you can ask for another. There are no limits. Anything goes. **

**If no one requests, I can't post.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A question for you guys: What day do you check your updates most? I am thinking of changing days. **

**To Jade and Rose: the inspiration for Centon just isn't hitting on all cylinders this week.**

**It should be up next week.**

**To everyone: feel free to ask for one of your own with a character of your choice! **

Kylin lay in the bed in her hotel room in 1408, waiting for Kane to arrive in her room. She fiddled with the edge of her leather miniskirt, tapping her tongue piercing against the roof of her mouth impatiently as she tilted her head to the side just a bit.

Kane seemed to glide up to the door as a sinister sneer crossed his face, thinking about how well he and Kylin fit together. Instead of knocking at the door, he closed his eyes, raised his hands and focused, thinking of the trashcan within the room, and lowering his hands.

The trashcan in the room lit up in high orange flames, and Kylin almost screamed, as she was jarred from her thoughts of Kane. She walked over to the door quickly, opening it to see Kane standing there, running his eyes over her. Kylin turned in a small circle, twirling her hips and sticking out her tongue so he coould see the piercing.

Suddenly, Kane lifted Kylin up in the air, tossing her onto the bed and reveling in the little squesl of surprise that left her lips. The door slammed shut loudly, and Kane ripped the tie from around his neck, shedding other parts of his suit as Kylin looked at his tensing muscles in obvious lust.

Kylin spread her legs slowly as she watched Kane unbuckle his belt slowly, teasing her. She nipped her lower lip, undressing slowly in the bed as she watched Kane undress. She lay there in her black corset and garter belts, not at all surprised when Kane climbed up the bed as if he were looking to devour her.

After a few passionate kisses, Kane fondled Kylin's clit piercing rapidly, enjoying the little shudder she gave him in response. Kane pulled her towards himself using the laces of her corset, wrapping one arm around her as he dipped his fingers a bit lower to feel how wet she was.

She was soaked as her hands found the Prince Albert piercing, circling the tip of the piercing with a finger.

Kane slapped her hand away and growled. "Did I say you could touch me?" he growled angrily, and Kylin was afraid and aroused at the same time, flushing slightly as she stammered, "N-no"

"You're determined, to be a bad girl, Kylin" he murmured. Kylin loved the way she could see his teeth bare slightly as he enunciated her name. "You need to be, punished."

And before she knew it, she was across his lap.

Smack!

A small squeal left Kylin's lips in the form of a moan, and Kane scowled down at her.

"You aren't, supposed, to be enjoying this." He growled.

"Maybe you'll just have to spank me harder." she peeked back at him with a dark hint of lust in her eyes.

So Kane brought his hand back down again, a bit harder.

Smack!

a louder moan left her lips.

Kane growled in anger at her enjoyment of his spanking. He tossed her onto the bed and held her legs open to each side, easing himself into her slowly with a dark chuckle as he felt her clench and release around him, moaning as waves of pleasure washed over her, and Kane sunk in inch by inch.

Once he settled in her fully, he looked down to see her stretched around him perversely, and rubbed her piercing lightly with a wide thumb. He looked her in the eye, and began rocking his hips slightly.

A quiet little wail left Kylin's lips as he sped up, gripping her ass with his oversized hand as he stroked her clit ring with the other hand.

"Oh, god, Please, don't stop. Please." She whimpered softly, moaning.

"Yeah, that's it. Beg!" Kane commanded, slapping her on the ass again.

"Please!" Kylin moaned louder.

Kane sped up his movements, putting his entire muscle into it, and making a concious effort to make Kylin scream.

Kane snapped his hips faster and faster, watching as Kyin began to care less and less about who heard her and more about the pleasure she felt.

After a moment, her ability to use words left her, and she rocked her hips against his shamelessly, moaning as Kane spared nothing, and grabbed her hips, slamming his entire length into her savagely.

Kylin's moans took a more shrill and desperate tone, and she clung to Kane for dear life, whimpering unintelligibly as Kane worked her clit with his fingertips mercilessly, his now dried skin brushing against that soft nub roughly, sending shocks down her spine that only added to the radiating pleasure she felt from his impassioned and furious pounding.

Her mouth closed and opened like a fish's , and high squeaks passed her lips as her eyes rolled in her bared his teeth and pinched her clit softly, and Kylin shrieked, clenching around Kane tightly, and gasping.

Kane pushed himself deeper and deeper into her, growling savagely as drilled into her deeply with a roar, climaxing as well, as he curled his massive frame around her in the bed.

Kylin spread out on the bed panting softly with a completely pleased expression on her face. Kane's mouth drifted softly down to her's, and she kissed him softly before drifting into a relaxed sleep.

When she awoke, he was gone.

But, as always, Kylin had a feeling Kane would be back.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The acceptance of his story has been amazing! You all have been really enthusiastic about my stories, and for that I thank you. **

**To the person that requested this one, I don't know how i missed the request in my inbox, but I would like to apologize just the same. Sometimes I forget to check. **

**I'm sorry.**

Lisa left the gift shop holding another Pepsi, listening to the light tingling of the bell tied to the door. She fiddled with the tab on the top of the soda can, thinking about Dean.

Lisa was jarred from her thoughts by the sight of Seth pacing angrily in front of the elevators, stalking a few long steps in one direction, then stalking back the other way as he waited for the elevator and tried to calm himself down, tucking his hair behind his ears and muttering angrily.

"Seth?" Lisa reached out hesitantly to touch him on the shoulder, feeling quite guilty about Seth seeing her with Dean earlier.  
Seth pouted and glared at her at the same time, furrowing his brows intensely.

"I-I'm sorry you saw me and Dean, earlier." Lisa apologized, still fiddling with the tab of her soda and twisting the toe of her sneakers against the floor soundlessly.

Seth looked up at the ceiling and groaned angrily, then sighed. "I've just been so frustrated lately. And Dean knows how I get, and he just won't give me a chance!" Seth ranted, starting to rock back and forth on his feet angrily.

Lisa hesitatd for just a second, then suggested, "You could always do to me what you would have done to Dean..."  
Seth's expression shifted from angry to devious, as his eyes narrowed.

Dean walked down the hallway whistling "Walking on Sunshine", as he often did, on his way to the room he shared with Seth, when he heard small, muffled sounds. He opened the door using his key, to see Seth on the bed, going down on Lisa.  
Instead of anger, Dean responded with lust, Dean closed the door quietly, sneaking over to the bed to grab Seth by the hair and kiss him. Dean moaned into the kiss, waiting until Seth began to return his affections before quickly untying Lisa and moving into her place on the bed.  
Seth bound Dean the way Lisa was moments ago, then slicked a finger up with saliva, circling it around Dean's tight hole slowly.  
Seth grabbed the lube from one of his pockets and popped it open, drizzling two fingers and pressing into Dean firmly, getting a suppressed moan in response.  
Dean was groaning and panting on the bed as Seth prepped him quickly, then tugged the pants right off of him, and entered him with one stroke. Dean groaned loudly, turned on beyond his own belief. He looked at Lisa with an indescribable hunger in his eyes and strained his toned arms as if he were trying to sit up.  
Seth sensed Dean's desire and pulled Lisa on top of Dean, commanding shortly, "Ride him."  
Lisa moaned softly at this seemingly authoritative Seth, and straddled Dean, easing down onto him as she watched Seth penetrate Dean repeatedly.  
Lisa could feel Dean twitch within her as she rode him, and Seth grabbed Dean's legs and fucked him hard. Dean was yelling in ecstasy, tossing his head as Seth chuckled evilly, and pounded into him until Dean's torso flexed off of the bed and he came with a muffled yell and a shudder. Seth untied him, seeing that his hands were balled into tight, red fists.  
"You started without me, Sethie? How dare you!" Dean seethed, tying Seth up the same way.  
"Sethie's been a bad boy." Dean quipped, then looked at Lisa. "We should get him"  
And so, they did.  
Later on, as Lisa walked down the hallway on shaky legs, she thought, good things always happened when she bought a Pepsi.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Pepsi should pay me.**

Lisa walked back to her hotel carring another Pepsi, from the vending machine, since she had left her other soda in the hotel room with Dean and Seth. She opened her door and was surprised to find Dean in her hotel room, naked, holding an Explicit Violence sign over himself with a smirk.  
"Lisa," he called in a singsongy tone.

"What, What are you doing in my room?" Lisa asked, finally noticing the duct tape in the door as she closed it.

Dean dropped the sign.

Lisa blushed a deep shade of red, noticing a few of the hickeys Seth had added to his skin earlier in the evening starting to show against his skin.  
"Ready to get explicit with me, Lisa?" Dean murmured, stepping closer and closer.  
"Y-Yes, Dean." Lisa blushed even more deeply now that they were alone.

Dean grabbed Lisa by the hair and whispered angrily, "My name, is Jon!"

"I-I'm sorry, Yes, Jon! " Lisa corrected herself.

Dean wasted no time ripping away Lisa's clothes and shoving her lightly into the shower, turning the water on.  
"If we're going to have a round two, I have to wash Seth's filth off you, since you decided to take us both like the dirty little whore you are, Lisa." he chided, snatching her scalp and entering her with a snarl.

"Does that feel nice and loose, now that we double teamed you, my little slut?" he growled as he pounded away at her, loving the loud moans that seemed to wrench themselves from her lungs.  
In a matter of seconds, Lisa's climax was running down her legs, and she panted, leaning against the wall.  
"Did you think i was through with you, my little tramp?" Dean asked, pushing her against the wall roughly, but affectionately, if that were possible, grabbing the shampoo that stood in the shower and slicking himself with it.

"Gotta make sure all your dirty holes get cleaned, you filthy slut." Dean turned her around and slid seamlessly into her ass, since she had already been eagerly stretched by Seth.

Dean groaned as he adjusted to her tightness, "Ah, yeah, even after taking Seth in to the hilt, your ass just won't fucking quit." Dean planted his feet against the ground and pounded her angrily, making Lisa lean against the shower as her legs turned to jelly and she climaxed yet again.  
As Lisa's inner muscles tightened around Dean, he growled loudly and climaxed as well, shuddering.

Dean carried Lisa to the bed a few seconds later, after he had dried her off, sitting her on the bed. He left and showered, then returned, noticing she was sprawled on the bed, exhausted, and he pinched her on the ass lightly, smirking.

" 'Till next time, my little dirty girl." Dean murmured, dressing quickly and leaving, ripping the tape from the door as he left.

Lisa fell asleep slowly, thinking about the next time she would buy a Pepsi.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The Kylin Chapters will be a weekly thing now. I don't know that they will always be the same length, some wil be shorter, some longer, depending on the way my muses feel. Please feel free to request your own weekly story about the superstar of your choice.**

Kylin waited until she knew Kane was asleep before she tiptoed into his room, carrying a pair of handcuffs she had bought a few days ago. She bit her lower lip as she thought about all the things she could do to Kane once he was cuffed. For once, she would have complete control over her man.  
Wait, her man? When had she started thinking that?  
Kylin shook her head and focused on soundlessness, creeping over to the bed and successfully clinking the handcuffs around Kane's wrists, with the headboard holding them in place.  
Kylin waited with an expression of glee, bouncing on her toes and making her spiked bra jingle a bit.  
The slight sound was enough to wake Kane. He awoke with his arms suspended over his head, and moved to grab Kylin, only to find he was handcuffed to the headboard.  
Kylin giggled nervously at the anger that shone in Kane's grey eyes. He looked at her with a growing frown, and she knew she was in for it.  
Kane growled "Oh, you have toys, do you? well, so do I."  
Kane growled and ripped the headboard away in the place where he was handcuffed, then ripped the handcuffs apart, grabbing Kylin and pullin her onto the bed with him. Kylin shrieked and giggled as Kane grabbed her by the waist and began kissing on her neck and humming contentedly.  
Another hulking figure sat up in the bed beside them, frowning at Kane and his new companion, and dissapeared in a plume of purple smoke before Kylin, or Kane, knew he was there.  
Kane reached beside the bed, grabbing a bullwhip that was made of pure leather. The handle was crafted with a rounded point, seemingly designed to be entirely smooth.  
"You see this Whip?" he asked Kylin, running the leather over her red jeggings with an evil grin. Kylin shivered and nodded, turned on by just the sight of the whip.  
"I killed this bull myself, to make this whip. This is what I'l be using to keep you in line,Kylin." he snarled.  
"Undress. Now."  
In a matter of seconds, his order was obeyed. Kane let her leave the necklace, which bore a pendant with his mask on it. He bent her across the bed, stripping and smoothing his hand across her bare back.  
Kylin shivered as she felt the cool metal of the cuffs still around his wrist sliding along her back slowly.  
low growls shook Kane's ribcage and seemed to tumble out into the air as he palmed her ass, enjoying the way it fit perfectly in his hands. Without any warning, he buried his face in her ass, licking at her tight hole hungrily, the way he wanted to for quite a while now.  
Kylin gasped in surprise, then moaned as Kane's tongue made shivers of another sort run down her spine. She could feel herself getting more and more wet as his tongue worked its way into her hole, stretching it. Kylin moaned and leaned back against Kane, feeling his large hands gripping her hips and pulling her towards his face.  
In a few minutes, Kylin was a begging mess, and she could feel her wetness dripping between her legs. One large finger from Kane felt her moisture, and backed away from her ass with an evil chuckle, using the metal in his prince Albert piercing to tease her clit lightly. He groaned quietly, pulling her body up against his as he rubbed his erection back and forth, teasing her.  
Kane sharled as he pulled her waist back towards his, grabbing the whip and cracking it as he began riding her quickly. The edge of the whip lashed out and split one of the pillows near the head of the bed, and Kylin felt a rush of adrenaline seeing Kane wield that level of power.  
Kane grabbed her waist with one hand, teasing her ass with the end of the whip as he thrust into her quickly.  
Kylin buried her face in the pillow and moaned loudly, knowing what Kane was planning next.  
Kane grabbed the lube from one of the pockets of his discarded pants, and popped it open, coating the leather of the whip handle. He grabbed Kylin's waist firmly, making sure she could feel the handcuffs pressing into her side. He spread the lube onto her ass with almost a light, loving touch, if it could be said that anything Kane did was done with love. He grabbed the handle and pressed in slowly, listening for the noises he knew Kylin would make.  
Kylin grabbed the comforter in front of her and moaned louder than Kane had ever heard. He smirked and kept feeding the handle deeper nd deeper, hypnotized in the best of ways as he watched her come undone.  
Kylin's moans trended closer and closer to screams as Kane rubbed his fingers across her clit in time with his thrusts to the handle. Strong tremors took over her body as she could feel goosebumps spread on her skin. She convulsed on the bed with a groan, her climax rushing past Kane's fingers like its own private flood. Kane removed his fingers suddenly, triumphing in the whimper that passed Kylin's lips before she could stop it.  
Kane held the handle of the whip firmly in her ass, and slipped in front of her. He pulled her face up to see his pulsing erection standing insistently before her eyes.  
"Suck."  
Kylin obeyed quickly, a wet sound echoing in the room as she guided him down her throat repeatedly. Kane watched with an glaring awe, and gripped just the tip of the whip, cracking it as if it were the handle as he held himself in her throat.  
Kylin shuddered again as the handle moved within her, moaning as she came a second time. Kane could feel her throat clenching around him as she tried to swallow, the pathway blocked by such a massive interruption, there was no room for swallowing, or even breathing as her lips stretched thin and she panted softly through her nose. A low moan left her lips and her eyes rolled in her head, making Kane growl with satisfaction and a feral kind of lust, snarling and climaxing into her throat as she continued to moan.  
Kane removed himself from her mouth and lay on the bed, pulling her down on top of him as if she weighed nothing at all and kissing her deeply to taste himself with a pleased moan. He slid the handle of the whip free without too much discomfort on her part. The kiss became surprisingly tender and intimate for only a moment as he ran his massive hand over her hair.  
She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying her afterglow.  
When she opened them, he, and his clothes, were gone.  
But he left the whip, Kylin noticed with an eager grin.  
She found herself eagerly awaiting his return, as she always did.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So, I got a request for some Bautista Smut...**  
**A peek into my process: **  
**First I sat around saying eew for an hour. **  
**Then I went to work. **  
**I swear, I tried, I just don't see it.**  
**Meh, Let me know how I did?**  
Bautista strolled down the hallway humming his theme song in his head as he walked. He was glad to be back in the WWE, after trying MMA, he decided this was the life for him.  
Dulce saw Bautista walking down the hallway and gasped quietly. She watched his muscles move as if she saw the world in slow motion. She had to continue looking higher and higher as she studied his shoulder tattoos and he continued to walk towards her.  
Bautista smirked with a cocky grin as he spotted Dulce standing there. He recognized that lovestruck stare anywhere.  
"And just what, is your name, little lady?" he asked, knowing it was Dulce, but pretending they had just met.  
"Dulce." She giggled softly, craning her neck to look up at her idol.  
"Well, Dulce. What do you say we head back to mine?" Bautista murmured, leaning over as he asked her.  
Dulce grabbed his arms and touched his tattoos reverently, never tiring of the feeling of his muscles flexing as he moved.  
Bautista picked her up as if she weighed nothing, carrying her quickly to his hotel room.  
He set her down and closed the door, looking at her petite frame with a smirk that seemed to hide evil intentions.  
"Strip, short stuff." he commanded, watching eagerly as he slowly unbuttoned his pants.  
Dulce was undressed in a matter of seconds, and stood mesmerized as Bautista undressed slowly for her. He looked at her and winked confidently, walking towards the smaller woman with a devilish gleam in his eye.  
Dulce bit her lip and squirmed, grabbing Bautista's massive hips and pushing him towards the bed. Bautista backed up fully of his own will, and Dulce watched his muscles tense as the tanned flesh covering them rippled.  
Bautista grabbed Dulce by the hips and dropped her onto the bed, hulking over her in an instant and kissing her passionately.  
Dulce moaned and writhed against him, taking in a shuddered breath as his large hands ran down her chest slowly.  
Still kissing her, Dave growled and brought his fingers down farther, stroking her clit with his rough fingers.  
Dulce broke the kiss, moaning, as Bautista felt her wetness.  
With one smooth motion, he brought Dulce up to sit in his lap, spreading her legs so that she was doing a split almost to straddle his wide hips as he plunged into her wetness with a long, hungry groan.  
Dulce bounced eagerly on his thick erection, moaning loudly as Dave hit her spot repeatedly, then moaning even louder as his hand found her clit again.  
Bautista bounced her slight form repeatedly, making her brown hair bounce around her head as if it had been taken by the wind.  
Dulce's moans turned to screams as the animal repeatedly impaled her on his erection,curling his body so he could nip at a sensitive spot on her neck.  
He thrusted rapidly for several minutes, then stopped, loving the way her hair was strewn haphazardly all over her head.  
Dulce placed her hands on Dave's chest, trying to steady herself as she panted.  
"You okay, short stuff?" he asked with a cocky smirk. bouncing her on his erection once as he asked, and making her moan loudly.  
"Just shut up and fuck me." Dulce growled at him, turned on beyond belief.  
"ooh. touchy. I like." Dave growled, laying here down on the bed and snapping his hips into her repeatedly.  
Dulce could feel her eyes roll in her head as she shuddered, knowing her climax was steadily approaching. She grabbed his shoulder, gripping the taut muscle there as she fought to control her breathing.  
But it was too late.  
Dave thrusted three more times and Dulce gasped, and screamed, clamping down onto him firmly as she trembled.  
Dave groaned at how tight she was, experiencing a climax of his own as he wrapped his massive arms around her small frame.  
Dulce lay against his chest, panting and shivering.  
"You up for round two?" he asked an exhausted Dulce with a smirk.  
Dulce just looked at him and groaned, pulling away to fall onto the bed. She was asleep within moments.  
Dave smirked.  
"Guess not."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This was a request that I got in he comments. Seth and Corey grab a fan to prove who is the better man for Dean. Roman and Punk are the judges, what will happen when they all want a piece, The name is lily.**  
**Nowhere in that information does it specify that Lily is a girl. **  
**Since Dean is a guy, it makes sense that Lily would be a guy, right? Especially considering that Graves is openly gay. And Reigns is gay too. **  
**Seemed like the way to go. **  
**The final two names I came up with were Leland and Lelle, the last of which I envisioned pronounced in the same way as Lily. So Leland was out, because it would make Lily a nickname. **  
** I had to go with the NAME being Lily. **  
**So, Lilly, with two L's was my compromise, from Lelle, a pet form of Lennart, Scandanavian for Lion-strong. **  
**So here we go.**  
Seth and Graves stood in the hotel room glaring at one another, much like they had been doing all day. They growled angrily at each other, and waited for the judges, Roman and Punk to pick a fan to join them in their little competition.  
Down the hallway, a bit, Lilly strolled down the hall aimlessly, his head leaning to the side as he wanderred around. He had been wanting to stretch his legs for a while, so when Bautista began going on and on about his new upcoming film, Lilly took the chance to walk around for a bit.  
He never expected to be accosted by CM Punk and Roman Reigns.  
It was the opportunity of a lifetime.  
Of course he said yes.  
"What's your name, kid?" Reigns asked wearing his trademark stoic face.  
"Lilly" Lilly answered, prepared for Punk to pick at him like everyone else did.  
But he didn't.  
"Cool. Come on." Punk grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along.  
Lilly looked over his shoulder at Reigns, who was walking slowly, looking off to the side as if he was deeply worried about something.  
They reached the room in record time, Punk shoving him into the room and introducing him to a shirtless Seth and Corey.  
Punk explained the rules of the competition, and sat in a chair next to a despondent and distracted Roman, who held his phone in his hand, glancing at the blank screen with a concerned hopefulness.  
First off, was the kiss.  
Seth grabbed Lilly's head and kissed him deeply, running his fingers through Lilly's blonde hair.  
Punk took out a stack of cards and handed it to Roman, who took them absentmindedly.  
Punk held up a five, and nudged Reigns.  
He held up a four.  
Graves grabbed Lilly with a small growl, and kissed him possessively.  
Punk raised his eyebrows and voted a six.  
Reigns voted a three.  
The night progressed in much the same way, Reigns voting more for Seth than for Graves, and Punk voting more for Graves than for Seth.  
In the end, it ended in a tie.  
So, they declared there would need to be a tiebreaker.  
Well, Punk declared. Reigns stared at his phone waiting for Sheamus to call.  
But he never did.  
The rematch would happen in a week.  
Set looked over at an equally sweaty Corey and glared, walking away, determined to blow him out of the water on the tiebreaker.

**AN: The tiebreaker will come next week, based on the comments. What should Seth and Graves do as a tiebreaker? What do you think of this?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Recent family emerencies may make it impossible to update each Wednesday as I have before. There should be at least one story updated on time, but the more interactive stories make it impossible to write ahead. Please send in your requests early so I can have time to work. **

**This was supposed to be two chapters, but i didn't have time to write the other. This will be a weekly, or semi-weekly, series with Jade and Rose. I will write as far ahead on this as possible, but My updates will probably be a bit more sparse. **

**I promise I will do my best. **

Cena and Orton walked down the hallway hand in hand, reading the RolePlaying Adventures of John and Randy as they considered the logistics of their next role-play. They collided with a couple on the end on the hallway as they talked eagerly.

"In Chapter 12, I called you a masshole. " Cena noted, pointing to the line.

"You do know that's a term for a crazy driver, right, Ran" that's so cool. that they would kind of add that like that, since I'm from West Newbury.  
Orton looked at the line. "Well, you were gagged there. Everything starts with an M in that line because you can't say everything perfectly wit a gag in your mouth."  
Cena gave him a look. "I'm just saying it was cool to include that word."

Orton smirked. "Now, I'm thinking of you in a ball gag." Orton smirked at Cena.

Cena returned Orton's lustful stare, and smirked. "God bless you, .9 ." he murmured.

The couple he passed in the hallway turned, and squealed a gleeful you're welcome.

Cena gave Orton a look. "Did we just run into JadeRose in the hallway?"

"I think we did."

"Hey, you guys want to head to our suite and talk about our Role-playing Adventures?"

Jade and Rose gave each other a gleeful giggling look, and nodded.-

Cena, Orton, Jade, and Rose discussed the first chapter of The Role-playing Adventures for hours.

"I really liked the dirty talk in that one." Cena commented, cuddled up on a couch with Orton.

"I don't know, I really wish I had used some lube. That's probably going to hurt later." Orton worried about Cena's comfort more than anything else.

"I looove your work, though!" Cena gushed.

Orton pressed the next button.

"Ooh, I like this one." Orton commented as he read the first few lines.

"Always love to rub that ass." He murmured in Cena's ear.

"Ran…" Cena grinned, flushing pink a bit.

Jade and Rose watched as Orton alternated between reading, and nipping on Cena's ear. He seemed to get more and more horny as they read on.

"Ran!" Cena whispered softly, embarrassed.

"What?" Orton asked innocently.

"Why are you all of a sudden all over me?" Cena asked, trying to focus on the story.

"Because even imagining me massaging your gluteal muscles might be a bit uncool, but it's still hot as fuck."

Cena chuckled softly. "Yeah, ok. Try to keep it in your pants."

"You're just not as enthusiastic because you can't see your ass. You can't appreciate it like everyone else." Orton cupped his hands in front of him.

Cena nodded and chuckled. He went back to reading the story.

They both groaned slightly as the story heated up. They gave each other a look, then went back to reading.

Orton made a face as they finished the story. "Ugh. Big show in ladies underwear. There goes my boner."

Cena shuddered. "Gross."

Despite Orton's protesting, he leaned over and nipped on Cena's ear.

"Careful Doctor." Cena warned, trying to stay decent in front of Jade and Rose.

Orton pulled Cena from the couch with an evil smirk. "We'll be right back, ladies. It's time for John to get his checkup."

And they both ran out of the room, in search of a stethoscope.

**AN: To see how things played out for John and Randy, check the Role Playing Adventures of John and Randy, by .9, because this only mentions the first two chapters. There are 26. You should also check out JadeRose1's page. Tons of Centon between the two of them. I love it. This story won't be a problem to write, just a real headache to publish on time. **


	15. Chapter 15

Kane walked to his hotel room irritated by the recent open flirting Kylin had been doing in the midst of her questions on the panel. Telling other men they were sexy and that she liked their tattoos. It made him purse his lips in irritation as he reached the door of his room, angrily unlocked the door and opened it.

There in the room was an unexpected distraction. A soft red light blended with candlelight as one of his favorite scents hung lightly in the air: the sulfur from the matches she had lit to light the candles. There in the room was a bronze pole, graced elegantly by Kylin as she danced slowly around wearing Kane's mask, a leather corset, and a thong. His anger turned to lust as he watched the string of the thong seemed to disappear between her legs.

Kylin turned so that she could see Kane, and guided him wordlessly to a chair near the pole. She tapped her ipod with a grin as the opening chords of some nondescript pole dancing music played. She bit her lip and began dancing on Kane, able to see by just his eyes that he was enjoying her ministrations far more than he was willing to admit.

Kane huffed angrily, trying to look away as if he were disinterested, growling angrily as his body began to betray him. Once again, Kylin insisted that she test his self control. He tried so hard to be patient and relax, letting her dance all over him, but as the seconds passed, that impatient snarl appeared on his face at that damn thong that teased him, tainting sweetly as she danced.  
With a loud growl, Kane snatched the offending thong off as if it were made of tissue. Kylin squealed and giggled, pleased that the angry and impatient side of Kane finally showed itself.

Kane grabbed her hips and pushed her towards the window, wanting to show the world just how he felt about his hot little girlfriend.

Wait, what?

Kane shook his head angrily. She was not his girlfriend in this moment. She was just a little tease.

Now, If Kane had taken a moment to divert his focus from her ass as she walked towards the window, he would have seen her body language tense up as she neared the window.  
He growled insistently and pushed her against the window, not noticing that she was trembling slightly.

Kylin had a crippling fear of heights, and really didn't want to be anywhere near the window. But, since Kane was surrounding her on all sides, making sure she stayed pinned to the window, after a few seconds of struggling, she was even more afraid as trhe window opened and the wind rushed against her face. She could see the scenery before her eyes shake slightly as her eyes watered and she felt fear course over her body.

Kane unzipped his pants and entered her with a growl, wanting to show everyone just how crazy he could drive Kylin. He felt her clenchingg around him and hooked his fingers into the corset she still wore, tugging her back into his thrusts as he groaned, feeling the air on his face.

Somewhere in her fear, the panic gave way to intense pleasure as she was facing one of her biggest fears. She could feel Kane's fingers along her spine and his hand on her hip. She knew Kane wouldn't let anything happen to her in that window, and the thought that she could trust someone that much made her climax as Kane growled loudly and came as well. The sudden warm sensation flooded her and made her tremble as she could feel him twitch slightly within her, making her climax again.

Unaware that his fingers were her anchor, Kane removed his fingers and pulled away.

A slight panic attack hit Kylin as she stared at the window, panicking and dressing at record speed, grabbing all her stuff and running out of the door as if she were on fire. She didn't even look at Kane, much less kiss him goodbye. The door shut with a scary finality, and Kane's feet carried him to the bathroom, where he showered and redressed, rushing out and looking for her. On some levels, he knew that she was afraid of heights, but that cold sinister part of himself didn't care.

He knew it wasn't safe for her to be running around that scared. He rushed out, seeking any sign of her he could find. He looked for hours, searching any of the usual places he thought she would be. He couldn't find her, and shook his head slowly in confusion, stalking slowly back to his room partially ashamed of himself for scaring her that badly, partially angry at himself for running her out in a panic where she could be hurt, and still another part of himself lustful that she hadn't cleaned herself out, and was walking around somewhere with his cum leaking slowly down her leg.

Kane returned to their room and opened the door with a lot less enthusiasm and speed than before, hearing but not registering the sound of blows falling.

Kane stepped into the room, and saw Kylin handcuffed to the bed, bruised and struggling, with her ex standing over her. He was yelling about how worthless she was as he beat her, then paused, spreading her blood over his knuckles as he felt so justified that he began to laugh, telling her that no one was going to help her, and that her life was worthless. She belonged to him.

Suddenly, he let out a yelp, as Kane snatched him by the scalp, his fingers weaving into his hair and lifting him up off the floor.

He made the mistake of looking down at Kylin, who lay on the bed. Their eyes met, and she burst into tears.  
Kane threw the man out the fourth floor of the hotel, hearing a metallic crunch, and the sound of a car alarm blaring.

But of course, all Kane cared about was helping Kylin get cleaned up.

He held her in his arms a few hours later, resting his head on top of hers. He knew now that she needed him to be there for her.

She fell asleep in his arms, shivering slightly.

And Kane did something he never did.

He comforted her.


	16. Chapter 16

It was after midnight, and Seth and Dean were sleeping soundly. Dean had one arm wrapped around Seth's shoulder as he lay facedown in the bed. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

They both continued sleeping.

The knock got a bit louder and a bit louder, until Seth groaned and awoke. He rubbed his eyes and padded over to the door, squinting as the light from the hallway hit his sleepy eyes.

There before his eyes stood an angry CM Punk, holding Lisa by the arm.

"Guess- who I just cought- buying- A COKE! " Punk yelled, glaring at a sheepish Lisa.

"The Pepsi was sold out…" Lisa murmured.

"Injustice!" Punk declared. "If you were a true fan, you would have never bought A COKE!" Punk yelled.

"I was just so thirsty…"

Punk scoffed quietly, handing Lisa to a now-awake Seth.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Punk looked at Seth. "You're going to have to talk to this one."  
Punk and Lisa went back and forth about the soda, until Seth broke them both up.

"Okay, OK. Thanks, Punk." Seth thanked Punk and closed the door, looking at Lisa with an angry stare.

In one motion, Seth sat on the bed and brought Lisa over his lap, pulling her pants down as he fussed at her in a whispering tone. The sound of Seth's hand hitting Lisa's bare flesh blended with Seth telling Lisa that she was a bad girl for buying the Coke.

Lisa cried out loudly, enjoying the way his strikes felt, and trying to wake Dean, but he just grumbled and moved slightly in his sleep.

Seth stopped and licked two fingers, and shoved them into Lisa, murmuring, "You bad girl, this is your punishment." He told her as his fingers moved slowly in and out, tapping her g spot slowly and lightly. Lisa could feel herself getting ready to climax, and she began to moan softly.  
Suddenly, Seth stopped, making Lisa whimper in disappointment.  
"Leave." Seth pointed to the door. "And if I catch you buying a Coke again, I will never touch you again." Seth said in a serious tone.

And Lisa left disappointed, thinking she would never buy a coke again.  
Seth licked his fingers and climbed on the bed, wriggling between Dean and the bed, and slowly falling asleep.

Serves her right for buying a Coke.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This Aj is AU. She is not engaged to Punk, she is single. This Phil is not Punk.**

Phil walked down the hallway with a bag of merch he bought from the WWE shop near the panel. He wished he could have the courage to ask AJ a question, but each time he tried, he neared the podium, and panicked, turning away at the last minute. He sighed as he made his way to his room slowly, not really walking with purpose.

AJ noticed that Phil was quite shy, and thought it was adorable. She was determined to be that one person that drew him out of his shell. AJ ran to her room, and put her hair up in pigtails, digging through her luggage quickly to find the schoolgirls outfit she wore in her photo shoot. She grabbed her white chucks and dressed quickly. AJ was out the door in a few moments, heading down the hallway where Kylin told her Phil stayed.

Phil had just walked up to his door, holding the bag of merch. It was a big bag. He saw AJ walking up confidently in pigtails and her schoolgirl uniform, and he pulled the bag in front of himself, feeling all the blood rush down into his groin. He grinned at her sheepishly, surprised that she was looking at him with lust in her eyes as she twirled her hair between her fingers. He opened his mouth to try to stammer out a hello, but AJ grabbed his shirt and tugged him into a kiss, her lean muscles flexing beneath the skimpy sleeves of her schoolgirl's uniform.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it began, and AJ grinned at him, twirling her hair and greeting him with a nonchalant "Hey." Phil's head was spinning as he tried to compose himself, so flustered that he dropped his bag and showed AJ what he had been trying to hide. His hands flew in front in himself, and he blushed and looked away from AJ, trying to stammer out an apology. When the bag dropped, none of the merch spilled out, so AJ looked down to see how turned on he was, and she smirked at him, removing his hands. "I could help you take care of that." she casually laid her small hands on his chest. A low growl left his mouth before he could stop it, embarrassing him and delighting AJ.

AJ could see his room key in his pocket, since his pants were considerably tighter now. She bit her lip and slipped her hand into his pocket, intentionally wriggling her hand was she grabbed the key. She giggled at the sharp intake of breath he gave her In response. She deftly passed the key to her other hand, keeping her hand in his pocket. She held the hey out, and before he even realized what he was doing, the door was unlocked and Phil, AJ, and the bag were in the room with the door locked. AJ removed her hand and grabbed Phil's shirt with both hands, happily surprised when Phil pressed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily.

Phil picked AJ up and tossed her onto the bed, and pulled his shirt over his head. AJ licked her lips and stared with open, innocent eyes, doing the same thing, removing her top and bra to reveal the tiny perky breasts she was so proud of. She laid back on the bed with her legs open, and Phil gladly climbed onto the bed, removing his pants and watching as AJ did the same, leaving her lying there only in her socks with her pigtails gently brushing against her perky nipples as she looked down to see how turned on Phil was. AJ growled and moved to pin Phil to the bed, surprised when he countered and pinned her wrists to the mattress with one hand. He brushed her pigtails to the side and rubbed one of her nipples while hesitantly leaning over to nibble the other.

AJ squirmed on the bed, her socks making soft noises on the bed and she shuddered, feeling herself get wet as Phil became more bold, his hand releasing her arms as he shifted his mouth to tease the other nipple, easing his hand down to see how wet AJ was for him. AJ spread her legs out to either side and whimpered, wrapping her legs around Phil's waist and moaning as she seemed to pout at him. Phil leaned over her and stroked his erection over her slowly, loving how she jumped and moaned under him. With a bit more teasing, some PG begging passed her lips as she squirmed on the bed. With an almost nude AJ turning him on in ways Phil didn't know were possible, he couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself between her legs just so, hesitating.

AJ groaned in frustration and impaled herself with a high moan, forcing him in to the hilt. Phil's hips bounced rapidly, making AJ bounce up and down on the bed and moan. "Ah, yeah, that's better." AJ cooed, somehow looking at Phil with a surprising mixture of innocence and lust. Her innocent looks just drove him crazy, and Phil growled, making his thrusts a bit more forceful. AJ moaned loudly as Phil repositioned his hips, a gush of wetness flooding past his erection as AJ squealed, petting his back with her heels as she shivered. Phil shifted them both so that AJ was riding him, bouncing her in the air. AJ's moans got louder as she felt him shift in and out of her. A second orgasm took over her, and she squealed and climaxed, tightening around Phil again. A groan of desperation filled the air as Phil used every ounce of self control not to climax right there. AJ shivered and slid her thin frame down the bed, taking his erection in her small hands and licking the sides while moaning happily. The sight of AJ 's tongue on him sent Phil over the edge. He moaned loudly and climaxed, tossing his head back as his climax shot up onto his stomach and AJ continued licking, moaning at the same time so her tongue vibrated softly against his twitching shaft.

Phil fell limp onto the bed with a groan, panting as he caught his breath and AJ dashed to the bathroom to clean up. When she returned, she slipped into the bed and licked his abs, making him hard again by the time she finished. "Round two?" she asked with another sinful twirl of her hair. Phil pulled her into a kiss with those maddening pigtails, knowing this was the best night of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here are the next chapters! I am glad to say I finished all but one, and that one will be up next week. **

Orton and Cena returned after a few hours, clearly fresh from the shower. Cena jkept trying t oget Randy to let go of him, buy the particularly amourous viper bent and twisted his hypermobile shoulders to flex around Cena, dodging his wriggling arms as they burst through the door.

"Ran! Let go!" Cena murmured harshly as he continued to try to extricate himself from Orton's grip.

Eventually Cena managed to get Orton into a loose headlock.

"We have to finiah the next few chapters of our Role Playing Adventures! " Cena reminded Orton. "We were lucky enough to get a sit down with the authors, we should at least be able to keep our hands off one another to talk."

Orton held on with a childish stubbornness. "Fine." Cena ceceded. "We'll try them all when we get home." he said reluctantly, knowing the rougher parts of the story might leave him a bit sore.

Orton let go with a smug grin, sitting on the couch with the grace of a ballet dancer, in a pose in which he could look at Cena with a look of triumph.

Cena just shook his head and sat down.

A simultaneous light shone on all their faces as two shared tablets showed the next chapter of their Role Playing Adventures.

"Ah, Chapter three." Cena declared as the page loaded.

Orton chuckled "Cena's baking cookies? Someone call the fire department." he shook his head. Cena blushed softly liking the mental image of a lawyer Randy Orton more than he wanted to admit.

The two read for a few moments, a wide grin spread across Orton's face, while Cena asked softly, "Why am I so feminine?"

"I think you should be asking yourself that, honey." Orton chuckled, kissing Cena on the neck. :"I don't know who this robber guy is, but I like his style."

Cena looked at him for a moment, then whispered, "Uh, Ran, the robber is you."

Orton furrowed his brow. "I thought I was the lawyer." he looked at the pages again.

"Yeah, see your husband is a lawyer. Shouldn't that be me?"

Cena looked at the section Orton was talking about. "Well, the rule of thumb is you're whoevers having sex with me, so in this one, you're the robber. The husband is just part of the roleplay story. He doesn't really exist."

Orton nodded, slowly, then grabbed Cena's ass. "I am so into fucking someone else's married wifey." he cooed in Cena's ear. "Yes I am. Rrrrrr" he purred, nibbling at his neck.

"Ran..." Cena said, throwing an apologetic look to Jade and Rose.

Suddenly, Orton sat up and held the tablet so they could continue reading.

Orton pointed to the ending a few mintes later. "See? you can't cook for shit."

Cena shrugged. "What I lack in the kitchen, I make up for in the bedroom."

"Damn straight." Orton murmured, sliding his hand under Cena's ass to grab it.

Cena clicked the next button and kissed Orton passionately as it loaded, ending the kiss abruptly as chapter four loaded onto the page.

"Oh look." he said as if he hadn't just been making out furiously with Orton. "Chapter four."

Orton shook his head, after being dazed slightly, and looked at the tablet.

After a few moments, Orton yelled a booming "HOW DARE YOU!" at Cena's words in the story.

"Yeah, that's the solution. Pull his pants down. That bowl of jello will calm you in all the right ways." Orton cheered on his story coyunterpart.

..."Do not pas Go. Do not collect 200 dollars." Cena continued after they read Cena telling Orton to go to hell.

A few more moments passed. "Damn." Orton said. "That wouldn't ever happen in real life. I think we all know I'm an expert in handcuffs. I must have wanted you to get free and make me tap."

"It does seem like you enjoyed yourself." Cena replied as he pinched one of Orton's nipples lightly.

"Leave my chest alone, John-John." Orton said with a warning glare.

Cena tapped the next button, and held the tablet up. "Oh look, Chapter five!"

"I really wish you'd quit saying that every time." Orton growled as he pinched Cena's ass.

"Aw, my favorite rap song is my own rap song." Cena cooed. "I'm so meta."

They read for a few more moments. "I must have pulled you over for being too sexy."

A few more moments later, Cena asked Rose, "Wouldn't a razorblade cut me?"

Rose replied, "Well, i would have a plastic guard on it, that made sure you wouldn't be injured, and once you had the blade in hand, then you could remove the case."

"Oh. cool." Cena went right back to reading. Orton's jaw dropped and he squirmed in his seat, repositioning his hand at the same time so he could casually run his fingers down the crack of his ass.

"This may be the hottest thing I have ever read." Orton murmured

A strangled moan passed Cena's lips and he leaned over into Randy's touch subconciously as they read.

Thankfully, the story took more of humorous rurn as the roleplay ended.

Cena chuckled softly, nd Orton just glared at him, and clicked the next button.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I am doing my best to keep up with this series. Please forgive what I am, sure are a legion of typos, as I am editing on my phone. Impossible. I am terribly sorry. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

Kanelin

Kane awoke with a start, blinking his eyes rapidly as he found his massive limbs wrapped around a small sleeping form. He looked down with a happy curiosity as he relized the russled head of hair resting againsst his chest was that of his girlfriend.

He smiled again when he realized he was no longer reluctant to use that word towards her. It felt good to be part of a stable relationship, after all the years of twisted and torturous displays of affection, finally someone had seen his worse sides, and he had seen hers. Somewhere in the heart that loved to hate sprang a shock of love so pure, even Kane himself, though he had himself created it, couldn't tolerate its existance.

It felt wrong to be this happy.

Kylin woke up a few seconds later, as Kane struggled between loving effection and self-loathing. She rubbed her puffy eyes and looked up, glad to see that Kane was still there.

"You okay, babe?"

Babe. He hated himself.

"Yeah." She replied, cuddling closer to him.

Ugh. Cuddling?! Where was the fear? the screaming? the terror?

Really. Kane as never born to be dependable.

"How about, I get , us something, to eat?" he said in his usual terrifying cadence.

"And Leave me here alone?!" Kylin reached out for him with fear in her voice.

There was the Fear! but it belonged to someone else!

"What could possibly hurt you? I promise I'll only be gone a moment."

To be honest, he couldn't take another second of her relying on him emotionally. He was usuially the machine that caused terror. The being that inspired fear. He had no experience when it came to dispelling fear. He didn't know how to behave.

But there was one man that could help him. One that went through a similar ordeal.

Kane knew if there was any hope for his relattionship with Kylin, he had to go.

He had to seek council from the Undertaker.

Kane stepped out the door and vanished into thin air.

In the same instant, Kane was transported into a new realm, one with miles and miles of purple smoke suspended around a small house. Kane walked up to the door with a slight apprehension. He knocked on the door heavily, then stood back.

A cheerful blonde woman andwered the door, greeting him in a flurry of chirpy sentences and questions that asked him why he stopped by and told him it was great to see him in the same breath.

The little blonde woman, named Michelle, led Kane into the house, which Kane noticed at first glance that everything was flame retardant. It seemed his brother anticipated his arival.

"Hey." Undertaker greeted Kane casually.

"Hey." Kane returned.

"Kylin?" Taker asked with an understanding tone.

"Yeah." Kane responded. "How the hell am i supposed to get ther to depend on me, and not be afraid of me, if all I live for is pain and fear? How do you balance both-"

"Hey!" Taker stopped Kane with a hand."Woah." he pincked the brisge of his nose and sighed. "Shell?"

Michelle was more than happy to take over the conversation and help Kane through his problems as his brother brooded and continually moved the trashcan. Thousands of words and phrases later, Kane left with a better understanding of trhe Undertaker and his relationship with his wife. The answer was so simple. Love and protect Kylin, and destroy everyone else.

Kane dissapeared from the ndless fog into the hallway of the hotel, facepalming when he rremembered he was suppossed to get food. He rushed to a fast food place down the street and got Kylin a large salad, and several hamburgers for himself. He hesitated a moment, then made one of the hamburgers a veggie burger.

Kane was back upstairs and by the door in a heartbeat. He pushed the door open with a slight grin on his face opening his mouth to tell Kylin that he had returned with the food.

While Kane had been gone, Kylin had slowly convinced herself that maybe her boyfriend was right. She was sobbing into the pilow when Kane arrived, and looked up with a despondent ewxpression and a mournful cry.

What was left ogf his heart went out to her, and he closed the door, placing the food on the table nearby.

"What's- uh- what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped a massive arm around her.

Through her tears, Kane could make out the meaning behind her words. She was convinced that maybe her deceased ex was right, and she was unlovable.

Kane took a second to think, not really sure what to say.

"Uh- I'm not really good at this..." he murmured, turning away.

A new wave of tears spouted from Kylin.

Kane cringed, and wiped her eyes with his large fingers.

"Hey. Look at me." he held her small face in his hands, and he knrew as she looked up at him pittifulyt, there was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to protect her.

"I have the most disgusting, violent, and twisted past a man could think of. Everything you could dream of, I did it. Terrorizing women, I've done it. Tombstoning a priest, I've done it. Electrocuting a man's testicles, I've done it. I am the most unlovable, man that walked the face of the earth."

"I may not know, a lot of things..." he said with an evil grin. "But I do know, If someone like me can find someone like you, fuck everybody else, we can be unlovable together." he looked at ther and his stomach growled.

"You ready to eat. babe?" he asked as he got up off the bed and picked her up.

"Yeah." Kylin murmured, cuddling close to Kane and lying against his chest.

"Good, cause someone has to eat this veggie burger." he said as he sat her down.

"You bought a veggie burger?!" Kylin looked at him in shock.

Kane looked at her with a mock glare. "We will never speak of this again."

Kylin chuckled, and replied. "I promise nothing."

Kane groaned and rolled his eyes, but inside, he was just happy Kylin was in a better mood.

And that small shock of love grew in his heart even more.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: here's the next Lisa chapter. I tried my best on this one, but somehow i think i could have done better if I had two weeks. Luckily, i have started one of my other chapters already, so I hope this isn't too bad. **

Moxlisa

Lisa sat in the sun beside the pool enjoying a pepsi when she heard a raspy voice call out to her.

"Lisssaaa"

Lisa looked toward the voice, squirming uncomfortably. She looked over to see Dean stalking towards her angrily, his shirt sticking to his narrow waist as the breeze whipped by. She could tell from the evil look in his eye sthat the Moxley side of his personality decided to pay her a visit. While the Ambrose side of his ersons may have hobtained such novel feelings as embarrasment or shame, Moxley had nothing of the sort as he began to strip without a glimmer of a blush.

Lisa looked around and saw that she was all alone, then watched Dean strip. Before she could get up, he pinned her down.

:Oh, just look at you!" Dean cooed. "You just can't get enough, can you?" he chuckled. "I'm gonna fuck you through this pool floor, missie." he snarled sharply.

Lisa's eyes bugged and she stammered hesitantly. "I-I-I-I-"

"You what?" Dean asked pointedly.

"I, Um." Lisa gestured downward with an awkward grin.

"="Wel,, miss pretty, if I can't have your sweet tight little body... I'll just have to have your mouth." he purred.

Dean flipped them both over, and Lisa thought quickly, grabbing an ice cube as Dean placed her face to face with his erection. She swirled the ice cube around the tip, chuckling softly as Dean cursed at her and gripped the top of the pool chais she sat in. Dean cursed angrily, and called Lisa a sneaky little bitch. Lisa let the ice cube melt, then gave Dean the deepthroating of his life.

"Holy shit!" Dean yelled as he felt that familiar tending in his stomach.

Dean growled at Lisa and tugged at her hair, Deamn tossed his head back and groaned, releasing himself into Lisa's mouth.

A few moments passesd, and Dean began to laugh quietly as he pulls away.

"What?" Lisa asked as she watched Dean's laughter become louder and louder.

Dean chuckled and responded, "Turn around."

Lisa turned to see several people standing near the entrance with shocked faces.

Lisa blushed deeply and covered her face in shame. Dean chuckled "I'm actually proud of you,. Lisa." Dean kissed Lisa on trhe forehead, and murmured.

"When- this- is all over, Moxley's gonna give you a special treat.. But for now..." Dean pretended to think for a second.

"Let's do lunch."

And they both got up, Dean casually grabbed his clothes and slung them over his shoulder, and then left the pool as the people standing at the entrance looked on with shock.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Here's the next Phil request. Once again, although he is not named here, no one should be thinking of CM Punk when they read this, unless that is expressly what they want. **

**Heres hoping I did well, Phil.**

As much as it bothered Beth to stay away from the panel when she had been asked, she knew she had a much more relaxing and sensual reason to stay. She had a new pet tp break in, and she grinned as she felt the pieces of leather in the cat of nine tails that she picked from her dungeon beneath the floor. She strolled down the stairs to see her precious new pet tied up and gagged. She watched his eyes fill with lust and fear and brought the whip across his chest lightly.

He moaned so softly, her quick ears almost missed it.

"Oh, pet... Lesson number one, you don't make noise unless I tell you." her heels clacked on the floor as she paced in front of him, removing his gag.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

With a flick of the wrist, she snapped the cat of nine tails across his chest. He let out a loud puff of air, but made no other sound. A small grin crossed her faice.

"Yes What?"

"Yes mistress." Beth could tell from the way his eyes rolled in his head the immense pleasure he was feeling. She looked down and tsk-ed softly.

"Lesson number two, pet: you don't get hard unless I day you do. " Beth hung the cat of nine tails up in its place, and took out her riding crop. She walked back over, and continued. "Otherwise..." she stroked the riding crop up and down the growing member."...I might have to punish you."

a shudder went down his spine at the thought.

"Lucky for you, pet, I want you to be hard." she flicked the crop lightly, barely grazing the weeping tip of his now fully erect member. A sharp rush of breath into his lungs told her that he was ready. Beth untied her new pet and pointed to a large King sized bed wordlessly. Her new pet scrambled to get onto the bed, his stiff erection bouncing along in front of him as he walked and kneeled.

"Lie down." she commanded. He immediately obeyed.

"Good boy." she murmured, removing her thong and straddling his hips. Shea could almost feel the waves of lust and arousal wafting off of him, his eyes trained on her lips for his next command as if he were in a heavenly trance.

"Time for lesson three." she murmured, easing herself down onto his erection as his lips parted in astonishment and arousal.

"You don't get to come until I tell you."

She rocked herself back and forth slowly, smirking.

"Understand?" she flicked the riding crop down his chest quickly and firmly.

His back arched as he gritted his teeth. "Yes, Mistress!" he moaned and squirmed, trying to control himself.

But obedience wasn't what Beth wanted.

She wanted helpless disobedience.

"Control yourself, pet..." Beth reminded her pet.

"With a few panting breaths, he lost control, climaxing into Beth with a groan. Beth shuddered and experienced a climax of her own, delighted that now she would get to punish her pet for his disobedience.

It was a vicious cycle, but she loved it.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN : For time being, please limit your requests to people living. **

**The only promise I have ever made myself is that i will not let my desire to write make my stories a point of contention. **

**That said, regarding the request I was sent for Kanyon Raven trysts, I have to say it seems Kanyon was a a highly controversial individual when he was alive, and even more so now that he has passed on. **

**I had never heard of him, until this request was sent, and do not think I could do justice to the memory of this individual within this Trysts storyline.**

**The man has passed on. He will be missed.**

**This storyline is for the living roster. I know wrestling entertainment is a sport that with story lines designed to evoke feeling, and can tell this is a highly charged topic so with due respect to my audience and my requesters, I would rather stay away.**

**so, to recap, no dead people. **

**I don't want my review section to become a place where people argue about Kanyon. **

**would you really want something scrawled hastily from YouTube clips, anyway?**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: ****Please feel free to send in requests still, and they will be finished as soon as I can get them in.**

It had only been a week, since Kane had admitted to himself that he loved Kylin.  
Kane felt as if his life was ending.  
She had just narrowly escaped destruction, and she had fallen into the hands of yet another captor.  
Kane had once again, only gone out for a moment.  
And when he returned, she was gone.  
An ugly, despairing groan seemed to pass through Kane as he looked at the overturned room.  
Everything in their suitcases was scattered about the hotel room in a frenzy. Haphazard cacophonies of red and black, the only colors they ever really wore, littered the room. Chairs, mattresses, even the boxspring had been broken and littered the room as if the attacker knew they hd taken the only bright star in Kane's life and destroyed it.  
But amidst the chaos, there was one small glimmer that caught his eye.  
It was placed right in the center.  
The cold, calculating part of himself admired the captor's ingenuity. This must have taken some time, some noise. Yet everyone Kane frantially questioned seemed to be clueless to the events happening right under their nose.  
So Kane returned to the epicenter of his destruction.  
He couldn't help himself as he kneeled, picking up that one small glimmer that caught his fearsome eyes every time he saw it.  
It was the Kane pendant Kylin wore on her choker.  
It was morbidly easy to pick up, to Kane's large fingers because of the blood that marred the surface.  
Wait. Blood?  
Blood?!  
Kane pressed the pendant into his tightened fist, both fascinated and repulsed by the calling card the captor left behind.  
Pages of some random book blew around the room as Kane fixated on his closed fist, too shocked to know where to turn.  
So he turned around.  
There before him, was The Undertaker. he looked as if he had just woken up, his hair tossed hahazardly over his head, with his wife Michelle looking bewildered, but beautiful.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
Kane knew the rules of their interactions.  
"Kylin." The Undertaker said, with a flat tone.  
"Yeah." Kane sighed, unable to figure out what to do.  
"I-" Kane sighed again, unable to figure out how to say what he was thinking.  
But luckily, he didn't need to.  
The Undertaker was there to help, with his wife there to help the two brothers communicate, these unlikely three set out to find out just who it was that had dared to remove the singular bright spot in a life of hate.  
Or as Kane and the Undertaker expressed it to each other,  
"Pain."


	24. Chapter 24

Randy growled at Cena as he saw the topic of chapter six. Cena groaned and looked at Jade with a pitiful expression of worry. "Why do you always put me in these situations?" Cena asked with a worried frown.  
Rose giggled and answered, "Because It's fun."  
Orton was reading his description as he grinned slyly.  
"Oh, you're in for it now, John-John."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cena asked with curiosity, looking over the pages. Rose blushed slightly as the expression of worry turned to fear.  
"What? No!" Cena cried as he read farther into the story. Jade chuckled softly as his objections became more insistent and his eyes traveled the page of the tablet rapidly.  
"What? Fuck no!" Cena declared in a panicked and worried state as Randy chucked maliciously and licked his lips.  
"Ran." Cena called in a warning tone. "We're not gonna try any of that, are we, Ran?"  
"Just keep reading. I'm sure you'll love it.  
Cena kept reading, the frown of dissaproval stretching across his face.  
"There's no way I agreed to this." Cena argued, as Orton continued to eye him hungriy.  
"I think a certain little man begs to differ." Orton grumbled at Cena, looking at him as Cena looked down at his lap, blushing profusely as he noticed the tent being pitched in his jeans. A small gasp left his mouth as a dark spot appeared where he was dripping precum.  
Orton bounced his eyebrows at Cena as their eyes met.  
"Uh... maybe we should just skip this one." Cena murmured, feeling all eyes in the rom on him.  
"Oh, no, John-John." Orton pulled the tablet out of reach, grabbing Cena's shoulders and pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear. "We're not skipping anything. I want the girls to see how hot I can get you.  
Cena tried to squirm away, but the viper twisted around Cena so he xcouldn't get away, and began reading the rest of the story to himself, murmuring what was happening to Cena as he ground his hips against John.  
" at that, Johnny. You're sucking my big, fat dick like you love to do when we're alone." Orton purred in Cena's ear. He was smart enough to see that Ceena's revenge was written in the end of the chapter, and kept that part out of Cena's view.  
"yeah, now I'm taking that fat ass, John. You know how much i like to watch it bounce." he murmured, loving the way John blushed at his dirty talk and tried to get away. Every motion just turned Cena on more.  
Orton unzipped Cena's pants without even needing Cena to tell him, stroking him with a smug grin as Cena lay his head back on Orton's shoulder and moaned.  
"Mmmm. That's it, John. Now I'm cumming on your face. The face of the wwe, soiled. That got you really hot, huh? So hot you'll let people watch while I jerk you off."  
"No..." Cena moaned, twitching in Orton's palm.  
"Oh, no? sit up and look then, Johnny. We're not alone."  
Cena gasped and looked over, seeing that Jade and Rose were still watching.  
"Uhhhhh!" Cena groaned, climaxing as he flushed in embarrassment and tried to get away. Orton pinned Cena and aimed his erection so Cena's climax sprayed himself in the face.  
A postclimactic shudder ran down Cena's spine, and Orton sat back down next to him on the couch, tucking him bacvk into his pants and loking at Cena's embarrased face. He chuckled as Cena felt the cum on his face and blushed deeper.  
"Need some help, there, John?"  
"Oh, shut up." Cena growled, embarrased. Orton leaned over and licked the cum off his face, chucklling when Cena frowned at him.  
"There. Now you're all clean."  
Jade hit the next key, and Orton went away for a moment to wash his hands.  
Cena saw the topic of the next chapter and blushed even deeper than he had when he found out Jade and Rose were watching. He of course earned Orton's immedeate attention.  
"What's wrong, Johnny?" Orton asked, staring at Cena's face.  
"N-Nothing." Cena stammered, blushing even deeper as Orton grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit the Hotel placed in the room.  
"You sure, John?" Orton looked at him, pulling out the small folding reading glasses he brought carried around only because Cena aid they looked hot. Cena gasped ansd squirmed, as Orton chuckled and put them on, reading a few lines with them perched on the end of his nose. Every now and then, he looked over the edge of the glasses at Cena, loving the way he squirmed ant tried to pretend he wasn't turned alternatyed between reading like a professional and feeling Cena up like a perv, until once again, Cena was turned on fully, and even growing bold enough to reach over and stroke Orton as well.  
But once again, trhe fantasy ended all too soon, with Cena and Orton rubbing each other nonchalantly and kissing as if no one else was in the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: In light of recent events, something uplifting.**

Lisa looked all over the hotel trying to find Dean. She hadn't seen him in a few days since the pool incident, and wondered how he was doing. Lisa walked around the hotel for hours looking, until finally, she found him.

Dean was in the hotel gym, of all places, looking down at the floor with a despondent expression as his fingers, that had been busily tapping his collarbone, fell away as if they too lacked the energy to continue pretending. Dean sighed down at the floor, still not noticing Lisa's prescence.  
Lisa's heart broke as she saw Dean sitting there so sad. She walked over slowly, as if she was approaching a wounded animal.  
As soon as Dean saw Lisa coming, he lookied back down at the floor, his shoulders dropping as if they carried the weight of the world.  
Lisa kneeled before Dean and cradled his face in her hands, already having some idea of what had Dean so upset. Lisa reassured Dean that everything would be alright, and that he shouldn't feel guilty over it.  
Lisa wanted to ease Dean's guilt-ridden mind, but she knew she couldn't break the confidence Seth had trusted her with.  
Just hours ago, Seth made Lisa swear she wouldn't tell. But surely this didn't apply to Dean, who looked more sad than Lisa had ever seen him?  
Surely that didn't apply.  
Seth had not been able to get in touch with either of his fellow shieldmates after that fateful Raw. Even he said so himself,  
"If I could tell them, I would."  
So maybe it wasn't really telling.  
In the midst of her inner turmoil, Lisa had been halfheartedly saying, "It's going to be okay" to Dean over and over. Dean thought this meant even she didn't believe things would be okay between the three of them, and Dean broke down crying, sure that the days of the Shield were over.  
Lisa couldn't help it. She sighed and told Dean the true plan.  
The plan Seth had been too afraid to tell them before, and too scorned to tell them afterward.  
He would infiltrate Evolution from the inside, and bring it to its knees. Forever.  
When Lisa finished explaining the plan to Dean, he looked a bit reluctant to believe her.  
"Dean," Lisa pulled Dean closer to her and said,  
"The symbol of excellence isn't anything physical. It's the hope written in your hearts. If you let adversity steal your hope, if you let dissapointment break your heart, then your fight has already been lost."  
Dean still seemed reluctant to believe her.  
"In all the years you've been in the ring, I've seen you lose hair to tangled barbed wire. I've seen you loose blood to a giant wielding a chainsaw, but never in your life or mine have I ever seen you lose hope, Dean. Don't you dare start now."  
Dean chuckled. "Everyone knows the chainsaw wasn't real."  
"It made you smile, though, didn't it?" Lisa asked, grinning.  
"Yeah." Dean admitted with a grin, his dimples popping out. "You know what else makes me smile?"  
"Chicken wings?" Lisa asked with a roll of her eyes as she stood up.  
"Well, i was gonna say you do, but since you ruined my hallmark moment,and everything: Yeah, Lisa, Chicken wings." Dean responded sarchastically, tossing an arm around Lisa's shoulder.  
"There's hope for you yet, Dean." LIsa chuckled softly as they walked towards the door.  
"Then the fight's won." Dean said as he opened the door.  
"Don't tell anyone I cried."  
It was one secret Lisa was happy to keep.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I love you all!**

The first thing the Undertaker did was test the blood on the Pendant, which had ben sticky when they found it, but was reconstituted by Kane's sweat. The blood was of course Kylin's, making kane roar angrily, tossing the already destroyed furniture about the room as Michelle tried to calm Kane and the Undertaker walked around the room, picking up the strewn debris.  
"We'll find her, Kane. I know we will."  
Once the room was cleaned, Kane discovered another clue.  
One that was under his nose the entire time.  
On the floor beneath the bed, was a turnbuckle cover. It had been placed there on purpose, and Kane knew no fan would be ble to get their hands on one of those. Kane looked inside the cover carefully, and noticed there was something inside it.  
A ransom note.  
"Tell the authority you resign, or your girlfriend gets it." was clipped from newspaper and arranged on the page.  
Kane was so angry he didn't know what to do. A series of holes were pounded into the wall as Kane punched furiorusly.  
Now that there was a ransome involved, he was sure the captor meant his beloved harm. He would find out who it was that took Kylin, even if it was the last thing he did.

**AN: Who do you think it is?**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 8 of Role Playing Adventures found Orton and Cena on the couch again. As soon as Cena saw the topic, he immedeately hit the next button.  
"Hey!" Orton protested.  
"Hey nothing. We are not doing this again."  
Chapter nine made a grin stretch across Cena's face.  
"That's more like it. " Cena said with a grin, looking at Orton.  
Orton was a bit more upset.  
"We should skip this one too." Orton murmured, frowning a bit.  
Cena, Jade, and Rose looked at him with curiosity. "Why?"  
"I'd just rather not deal with anything military. I went Awol of my own volition, and it's not something I want to play-act. The military was outraged enough at the thought of putting me in Marine 2." Orton grumbled.  
"Let's just skip it. Bad memories."  
Chapter ten made both Cena and Randy grin.  
Orton chuckled and made camera noises as Cena smirked and flexed his muscles.  
They read a bit farther into the story, and Cena chuckled and nudged Orton.  
"Gotta give it to you, babe. You pull off creepy quite well."  
Orton rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, you know you love it."  
They returned to the story. "Oh, Shower scene, Ran. I know how much you love shower scenes. "  
"Almost as much as I love that fat ass." Orton replied with an evil smirk.  
"Ran..." Cena complained as Orton tried to reack over and fondle him again.  
"What?" Orton asked nonchalantly.  
"You're making me very upset, Ran." Cena warned.  
"Whatcha gonna do, Hogan? Oh, sorry, Cena?" Orton taunted, knowing that if he got Cena just the right amount of angry, he would get what he was after.  
Cena grabbed Orton by the back of his shirt and flung him towards the door. Orton landed against the door with a thud, opening the door and scurrying into the hallway.  
"We'll be right back Ladies." Cena said through bared teeth as he cracked his knuckles. " I'm gonna give Ranall a shower scene to remember."  
He stalked out the door like a man on a mission, closing it firmly behind him.  
Jade looked at Rose and frowned slightly.  
"Why don't they ever stay?"


	28. Chapter 28

Lisa lay in bed sleeping, tossing in bed slightly as she dreamed.  
_Lisa lay on a picnic blanket with Dean, in a sunny day in the park. Nearby on the blanket, there was a wicker basket Dean brought. _  
_"Playing into all the stereotypes here, Lisa." Dean murmured, as he took out the food. Spicy Chicken wings, with Blue Cheese and Celery sticks seasoned fries and a few cans of Pepsi sat alongside the six pack Dean bought for himself. _  
_"People see me eating Chicken wings one time, and suddenly they think that's all I eat. I'll take those fries, though, miss, since this is your dream." Dean quipped as he scoffed at the birds flying cheerily through the air. _  
_Dean leaned casually over, as Lisa dipped a few of the fries into the blue cheese, feeding Dean. _  
_He smirked at her and held eye contact as he ate them, licking his lips slowly. _  
_Dean dipped the celery and eased it into Lisa's mouth, the chicken wings forgotten as Lisa wrapped her tongue around the celery and licked off the blue cheese naughtily. They held intense eye contact as Dean sighed reverently, wanting so badly to put something else in her mouth at that moment. Dean tossed the celery aside and claimed Lisa's mouth hungrily, wanting to taste all of her at once. _  
_"Lisa" a rasping voice called near her ear._  
_Lisa broke the kiss with Dean and looked over her shoulder, to find someone else had joined them on the blanket.A wilder, bolder Jon Moxley licked at Lisa's ear and slowly began tugging her hips towards his. Jon pulled Lisa by the hair into a kiss much more wild and lustful than the one she had just shared with Dean. _  
_Suddenly, Jon was upright on his feet, being shoved away by Dean. _  
_"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled in anger, shoving Jon in the chest. Dark clouds began to form in the skies as Jon and Dean looked as if they were ready to fight._  
_"I'm here because she sent me, you fucking idiot." Jon rasped, inclining his head towards Lisa. The wild fire of lust burned in their eyes as Dean and Jon realized what Lisa really wanted. _  
_"She imagined both of us." Dean said with curiosity, staring at the suddenly shirtless Jon. _  
_"But I am you." Jon replied, looking over to see that Lisa had taken off her shirt and bra, and was staring at them both lustfully. _  
_A look of recognition crossed both their faces and they undressed quickly, sandwiching Lisa in a loud and lustful sandwich as Dean lay in front of her and Jon lay behind her. _  
_Lisa moaned and writhed between them, seeing stars as she rolled her eyes in her head hard. She didn't know she could enjoy being with the both of them as much as she did, as duplicate pairs of hands, one pair more calloused, the other more scarred, traveled similar patterns in front and behind as if they were synchronized together._  
_Lisa moaned as Jon and Dean entered her at the same time, rocking their hips in the same rhythm as Lisa screamed, so turned on and horny she could feel her climax approaching. Dean's thumb descended on her clit and began rubbing frantically, and Lisa moaned, preparing for her climax to hit her._  
Then suddenly, she was back in bed.  
"Fuck!" Lisa cursed as she sat up. She was frustrated and angry that she had been robbed of her climax by the sudden ending of her excellent dream.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
Lisa walked over, grumbling angrily as she tried to smooth down her hair before opening the door.  
There before her stood a rumpled Dean Ambrose, apparently wearing Roman's sweatpants precariously low on his hips as Lisa could see from his pants, and the generally disgruntled look on his face that they had both experienced the same dream. Dean grabbed Lisa and kissed her as he kicked the door shut, pinning her to the bed with an angry growl as he spread her legs.  
And the two worked out their frustrations until the early hours of the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Sorry RL Kept me away for so long. My computer is on its last leg, and the internet on my phone is gone. I am hoping to resolve these issues soon, but since family issues have my finances hogtied, I can make no promises. **

**So, when I can, I play catchup. **

**I'm back this week, guys! hopefully for good. **

Kane walked around the hallway of the hotel, looking for more evidence to find Kylin. The news of Kylin's capture spread like wildfire as Michelle tweeted that they were on the case.  
Various superstars came up to Kane and patted him on the shoulder, giving them their heartfelt condolences.  
But amidst the superstars there was one superstar whose condolences were ingenuine.  
But Kane would find that out all too soon.  
It was time for Kane to leave the hotel and head to Raw. His current feud with Daniel Bryan was quite interesting, and served to take hias mind off the thoughts of murder and hate.  
Daniel and Kane had agreed to meet to review their lines before the show. Kane went to his locker and tossed his bag in, heading out.  
Their segment went off without a hitch, and Kane continued his stalking ways.  
When he returned to his locker, though, there was a note.  
"One of your fellow superstars will bring down a world of hate on your precious little Kylin if you do nit resign by the end of the month.  
Resign or else."

Kane had just finished his segment with Daniel Bryan, and he saw Bryan yet again.  
"Hey." kane said with a grin. "What's up."  
"I told you to resign!" Bryan hissed with spite.  
"What?"  
Bryan backed towards the door and said,  
"It was me."  
Kane dropped his mask to the floor as he shifted from friendliness to rage. A pure hatred took him over and he shook violently as he recognized just what that meant. He stormed after Bryan, but he was nowhere to be found.  
Suddenly in the hallway, there was Bryan. With a camera crew and his future wife.  
Kane roared and grabbed Bryan, pummeling him. The cameras left as soon as Kane's punches drew blood.  
Brie screamed, and was immedeately pushed into the wall.  
"I'm gonna make you pay."

After several hours of torture involving a car battery, some pliers, and a bear trap, Kane stormed the room that held Kylin.  
Kane puncked, kicked, and snapped bones with a fury and a speed he didn't know he had. The ropes that bound Kylin were easily snapped, and with tears he didn't know he could shed, he cradled Kylin in his arms and caried her out of the room, ready to get her back to their hotel room and cleaned up.  
Once she had bathed and was cleaned up, Kane said nothing and just held her.  
He didn't know he could miss something so simple so much.


	30. Chapter 30

Soon, Cena and Randy returned, and Jade and Rose began the next chapter. Cena sat on the couch rather normally, while Orton sat down a bit slower. Cena smirked at Orton and bounced his eyebrows suggestively as Orton glared and Rose locked the door.  
A dark glimmer shone in the eyes of Orton at the very mentiion of bondage, and he smirked at John, staring at his large arms and picturing what he could do to him with a set of cuffs and a small bed.  
Cena saw Orton's eyes lose focus for a second, and knew his imagination was running wild before they even got past the second paragraph.  
Cena nudged Randy and murmured, "Don't get any Ideas."  
Orton sighed and shifted in his seat, already turned on.  
Cena leaned over and murmured, "If I had my way, it would be you all tied up, and desparate. We all know how horny you get, Ran. It would only take a few hours for you to be willing to do anything."  
As much as the idea of Cena in handcuffs had turned Randy on, the mental image of himself tied to the bed as Cena paced around him with an evil sneer turned Orton on so much he was embarrased about it.  
"Let's just keep reading."  
As they read the chapter, Cena wrapped his srms around Orton, murmuring softly and naughtily. Something about the ever-present knowledge that someone was watching made Orton hold fast to the small amount of self control he had, so that the end of the chapter found Orton moments away from throwing caution to the wind and riding John so hard, they both passed out. Randy managed to pull himself away from Cena's grasp as they headed to the next chapter.  
Orton saw the topic of the roleplay and murmured, "Be right back." and darted out the door, dodging Cena's hands as he tried to get him to sit down.  
Orton had been working on the idea of Cena as a cop in his own mind for months. He even ordered a policeman's costume in Cena's size just so they could do the roleplay in person. He ran back to their hotel room and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a muscle t-shirt, along with the packaga that arrived in the mail the day before. He sped back to the room after grabbing John's old RuckFules baseball cap, and returned to the room with John, Jade, and Rose.  
Orton brought the package in and rested it right in John's lap, saying quickly, "This is for you, John-John."  
Cena knew that meant it was something good, something Orton was excited about, that he had called him John-John. He opened it with a nonchalant expression, shocked to see there was a policeman's uniform in the box.  
Not any policeman's uniform. This uniform was the newest Masssachussets state police uniform. Cena felt the badge, expecting it to be plastic, but it was as real as the rest of the uniform. Cena looked to Orton to ask where the hell he had gotten the uniform, and chuckled as he saw Orton wearing his baseball cap, obsesively adjusting it over and over.  
Cena changed into the uniform, and they began the chapter. Cena and Orton both read the part about the duct tape at the same time, and before Cena could struggle away, Orton had him cuffed and taped.  
Cena sighed in a defeated tone, knowing that Orton was going to get him anyway. Orton took a moment to admire his handiwork before walking a short distance away from the couch and then running and tackling Cena, turning the couch over as he stripped the uniform off of Cena and the t-shirt and Jeans off of himself in a quick flurry, oddly able to untie and retie cena at the same time.  
Jade and Rose watched from the couch with eager faces, overjoyed when Orton and Cena emerged wearing, and not wearing exactly what the chapter's description entailed. Jade and Rose moved to the bedroom, leaving the door open for Orton as he put the baseball cap on his head and grabbed Cena, picking him up and carrying him to the bed.  
Solely as a part of the roleplay, Cena struggled to get away, and Orton tied him down in record time. Instead of the darker cutting mentioned in the chapter, Orton and Cena both agreed that adding a few hickies in Cena's inner thigh was a great substitution. They might be into a lot of kinky things, but signing each other with knives was not one of them.  
So the story continued as Orton shamelessly licked and sucked at Cena's sensitive thighs. They blatantly refused the more brutal parts of the fic and instead Orton took his time stretching Cena for a moment, teasing him all the while about being a police officer. Orton took his time entering Cena, relishing the idea of fucking a police oficer as he rocked his hips smoothly, sending strong lustful sensations down Cena's spine.  
Instead of using the belt to choke him, Orton simply used his arms. Cena didn't think he would enjoy being choked so much, but he was more aroused in that moment than he had ever been.  
Jade and Rose continued to watch as Cena and Orton rocked back and forth, the ample flesh of Cena's ass jiggling back and forth as Orton thrust in and out faster and faster. With seberal soft touches, and a few rough tuggs at Cena's police belt, Both men climaxed with several loud moans, panting as they both seemed to recall in the same instant, that Jade and Rose were in the room.  
They looked over to see Jade and Rose kissing each other passionately.  
Cena and Orton smirked as Jade carried Rose back to the couch. Both men lay back on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep as they could hear the faint moans coming from the room.  
Maybe they would close their eyes for a few moments.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: This is just a bit of an RL update. **

**From what I hear, many of you are disappointed there was no Kanelin of Dean Lisa chapter this week. You will be happy to hear there is something in the works right now.**

**I don't get many opportunities to write, as I already explained, but I would like you all to know I am still here, and still listening to your comments, questions and requests.**

**I appreciate the people who post reviews to my work. **

**I love you all.**

**I have been trying to stick to just Wednesdays, because I would like my audience to be able to depend on me to some extent. **

**But since my schedule is so sporadic, I figure I will post on other days now as well as on Wednesday. **

**So if Wednesday is the only day you check, know there will be something new for you. Possibly several new chapters.**

**But those that check daily, thank you, and there may be something new posted on a day not a Wednesday. **

**In this way, I can update you all with what you requested, so everyone is happy.**

**Thank you all for being so understanding.**

**Thank you to each and every one of the fifteen followers of my Next Questions story. **

**I kid you not, it started as a drabble.**

**Now, fifteen interested souls later, it is the background to my cell phone.**

**I adore you all.**

**It means a lot to me that you all enjoy my work. **

**Thanks for the support.**

**So, to clarify, New things can be posted any day, but I will try my best to update all current stories on Wednesday, even if I do post something new throughout the week. **

**Thanks again.**


	32. Chapter 32

Unlucky Chapter number thirteen found Cena and Orton redressed in their clothing, Cena slightly more rumpled than Orton.  
The Plumber. Simple but perfect.  
Throughout the story, Orton and Cena cuddled and murmured naughty little expressions to each other. Their Role Playing adventures always seemed to get them in the mood.  
they were chuckling and kissing passionately by the end of the chapter.  
"Plunge that ass? Really?" Cena chuckled.  
"I'll have to use all my tools." Orton replied, equally amused. they were both turned on and amused as they giggled their way through the vocabulary chosen.  
"Ooh. I wonder what the sureprise was." Cena pondered to himself.  
"Let's see." Orton pressed the next button.  
Cena and Orton read the subject line at the same time.  
"Ooh."  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Orton asked with a smirk.  
"Maybe."  
"Then let's go." Orton gestured to the door.  
Cena excused himself from Jade and Rose, explaining, "We just want to act this one out ourselves."  
"And I know just the robber to help." Orton chuckled, tugging Cena along.  
"Or robbers" Cena added. Orton stopped in his tracks and kissed Cena passionately. "Oh, that's perfect! C'mon!"  
"Who do you think they chose?" Jade asked Rose.  
"Hell if I know." Rose replied. "There's probably a oneshot being written about it right now."  
"Ya think?"

**AN: Please check my profile for the oneshot. **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I am back home now, everyone! The internet is back! **

**Please don't hesitate to send your requests in, or to just let me know how you're feeling. i really want to know. **

**If there is anything you want to see, please review and tell me, or PM me, if you've already reviewed. **

**The Kylin chapter should be up any day now. I have a new job that is starting, so I can fix my computer and write.**

**If you didn't already notice it, please check my page for the continuation to the last chapter. The oneshot came out a bit lengthy, so I figured I would post it as a separate story. **

**You don't have to. **

**It's a tryst. **

**This was a little something I put together after I remembered I hadn't put Good in the threesome. This is now a foursome. **

**If you want a request of your own, say with Thuganomics Cena and HLR Cena, send me a PM, or leave it in the comments below. **

**It might take me awhile, but i will get it written ,and I will get it up.**

**lol.**

Lisa was exhausted once Dean left the following morning. She had a taste for blue cheese and french fries that seemed to threaten her very sanity, so she decided to take a small nap and maybe finish her dream about Dean and Jon. She had hear a lot of good things about lucid dreaming, and figured this was an excellent time to try it.  
Lisa lay back on the freshly changed sheets with a sigh, looking over at the pile of ripped, soiled sheets that were at this point unrecognizable. She lay on her pillow thinking of Dean as she closed her eyes slowly.  
The Lucid dreaming had worked, apparently, because when Lisa opened her eyes, she was back at the park again. Dean Ambrose sat next to her, picking at the chicken wings with a frown as flies buzzed nearby looking for a place to land.  
Lisa frowned, repulsed by the flies.  
Dean looked over at her.  
"Hey." he said, nodding slightly. "I guess the flies were a bit much. I mean, judging from your taste in settings, you go all out for the cheezy stuff, Lisa. But hey, I got bored.  
Lisa rolled her eyes and willed Moxley to show up.  
Just then, he rode up on a harley, the wind blowing his hair back slightly.  
"Hey, good lookin." he said as he whipped his shades off.  
"Hey-" Lisa said, welcoming Jon over.  
"I was talking to him." Jon said, winking at his older self. "Good thing I'm into older guys." he said as he hopped off the bike and staggered over to Dean.  
Dean rolled his eyes at his alter ego's attempt to call him old. "Leave me alone, kid." he grumbled, plucking flies out of the air with a rubber band.  
"Kid? are you really that old?"Jon asked, with false amazement.  
"Yeah, I'm a full ten years older than you." Dean said, as if Jon should know this.  
Moxley had by this point forgotten all about Lisa as he straddled Dean's hips. "I'm gonna be alive for ten more years?!" Jon asked with a disbelieving tone. "Where the fuck is nursing home me? Is senior citizen me James Magoo?" Jon tapped his collarbone and shook his head. "What the fuck."  
Jon looked over at Lisa and noticed she was staring over at someone standing where Jon's motorcycle used to be.  
"Who is that?" she asked Jon and Dean. The sky got a bit more grey, and Dean sat up to look.  
It was Jonathan Good.  
"Welcome to the family, prodigal Nicanor!" Jon proclaimed with open arms.  
"What?" Lisa asked Dean.  
Dean sighed and shook his head. "In the Apocrypha, the only part of the Bible Jon will ever read, there's this book called Macabees, that talks about this guy, named Nicanor, that gets his tongue cut out. Jon calls Jonathan Nicanor sometimes because Jon can't talk." Dean explained.  
"Like, ever?"Lisa asked, looking at him.  
"Nope. Too fuckin shy." Dean shook his head and chuckled as Jonathan slowly made his way over. Jon had his arm tossed over Good's shoulder, and he was chatting with him, or more aptly, at him.  
"Lisa, my girl, this is Jonathan." Jon introduced them. Lisa stood up to hug Good, but Jon stopped her.  
"Ah, wait, there are rules." Jon held a hand between the two of them.  
"Old people hug, young people kiss. So, grandpa, get in there and say howdy!" Jon smacked Good on the back. Good approached Lisa and took her in his arms, kissing her with passion, but not wildly, as Dean and Jon always did. Good ran his fingers through her hair and took his time. Before either of them knew it, they were undressed, still in each other's arms. Lisa looked behind her to find Dean holding her clothes. Trying to affect an innocent expression, Dean looked at her and shrugged. "What?"  
Lisa looked over at Jon, who was fully naked and hard behind Good. Lisa looked at Good's skin, amazed that there was not a mark on it. His skin was flawless, though considerably more pale than Dean. Jon held Good's clothes in his hand, smirking at Lisa.  
"If you think I haven't been dying to undress myself, you've got another fucking thing coming." Jon quipped as he kneeled behind Good. "I can't wait to turn this Good boy all shades of bad." he murmured as he suddenly leaned forward, wriggling his tongue into Good's ass.  
Good gasped and moved away, blushing because he knew Lisa could tell he liked it. Jon followed with a crazed look and an outstretched tongue, grabbing Good's hips despite his attempts to get away.  
Dean stepped between them, telling Jon to go over and prep Lisa while he prepared Good. If he was going to be fucked, Dean knew, Jon wasn't the one to do it. One more lick, and Jon may very well have taken Good dry. Dean eased Good down onto the picnic blanket, the food gone, and the basket filled now with lubricants instead.  
Dean settled himself between Good's legs, positioning them both so they could watch as Jon fucked Lisa. Dean added lube and stretched Good, knowing exactly where his prostate was and being careful not to strike it.  
Soon, Lisa was moaning loudly, rocking back and forth as Dean took a surprisingly tender pace as he penetrated Good for the first time. Deep groans of pleasure poured from both of them as Dean took Good. Watching their display only made Jon more aroused, and he fucked Lisa harder, grabbing her hips.  
"Oh god, yeah." he cheered. "Oh god, fuck me! yeah!" Jon encouraged Dean to go faster. "How many times? how many fucking times has someone told me to go fuck myself?" he growled, feeling how close he was.  
Jon switched around so he was nearest Lisa's ass, and buried himself in her to the hilt, lying both of them face up on the blanket.  
"Come fucking get it, good boy!" Jon growled, watching the lust replace Good's shy demeanor.  
Ordinarily, he would have never even considered such a thing, but somehing about the way Jon forcibly spread Lisa's legs made Good walk over and enter her slowly, stroking up and down her chest and abs as he seated himself in her fully.  
Lust shone in Jon's eyes as he called Dean over. Dean was hesitant as first, but climbed on top of Good, Lisa and Jon, in that order, and entered Lisa, rocking his hips in time with Good.  
Lisa could feel her climax approaching quickly, and moaned loudly, wanting to wait. Good could feel Dean's body against his own, and moaned appreciatively, almost as equally aroused by Lisa as he was by Dean.  
Jon pulled Lisa's hair as Dean began gripping her breasts.  
"Two in the pink and one in the fucking filthy stink." Jon purred near Lisa's ear, and she climaxed loudly.  
Good and Dean moaned together when they felt Lisa climax. Jon chuckled evilly and bucked his hips, climaxing as well.  
Good rocked his hips in time with Dean, looking at lisa half the time, but looking at Dean the other half. He reached back with one hand and pulled Dean into a kiss, closing his eyes in bliss.  
Lisa's eyes locked onto the sight of Dean and Good kissing, and she climaxed a second time.  
Before she knew it, Lisa was in her bed, panting.  
She would have to change the sheets again.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I have this new job I am starting, waking up at 5 and going to bed at 11, so I missed my usual Wednesday update. I know how much my stories need an update, and I am terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner. I have been sleepy all day.**

**But that is not to say that you all cannot request anything. **

**There are only a few weekly things. So you guys, please request away. **

**The first chapter, is the request by Rose.**

**AN: Soooo very sorry the inspiration for this one didn't hit me until very late in the evening. I know this was requested before but now that summer is ending, I find myself with less and less time to write. So, yeah. Sorry.**

**So, as an apology, I have included Rookie Cena as well.**

Rose sat in her hotel room waiting for Cena to return. Rose and her girlfriend Jade had a very specific agreement, and Rose couldn't wait to get some alone time with Cena.

But time passed, and she fell asleep, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier as she sat waiting...

_Rose opened her eyes, at first bewildered that she was in a WWE ring._

_"How did I get here?" she wondered to herself as she looked around. Rose turned around suddenly as someone whistled behind her._

_"Wow. Which one of us is dreaming, huh?" a young, rookie John Cena walked up in black and white trunks, his thick thighs almost sinfully exposed in his gear. Rose looked him over quickly, blushing at some of the thoughts that popped in her head about those big thighs._

_Thoughts about how much force they could generate._

_"Hay. Penny for your thoughts?" This young Cena asked innocently as he stepped closer to her, a dark glint of unbridled lust shining in his eyes. Rose tore her eyes away from this young, hot, scantily clad Cena, shaking her head rapidly and trying not to give in to the urge to just lean forward and lick his abs._

_Just as Rose's self control was diminishing, she heard the telltale fanfare of Cena blaring around the empty arena. The rookie Cena turned with an impressed face, recognizing his own voice as it sang his theme._

_The older, yet equally hot HLR Cena saluted as he ran down the ramp, smoothly sliding into the ring and tossing his hat onto the nearby ringpost._

_Rookie Cena was impressed nby his older self's appearance, until he saw his feet._

_"Tha fuck? When'd I start rockin' bobos?" he asked himself._

_HLR Cena was kind enough to explain to his younger self, that everything he wore was name brand, and a chance for the company that made his clothes to advertise. He explained how much money he made through this plan, to himself and to Rose, sandwiching the beautiful girl between the two of them as they rocked back and forth, talking._

_"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" a third voice said casually as Thuganomics Cena strolled into the ring._

_"A little birdy told me there's a dream that's in the making" Cena said, looking at Rose lustfully. "I'm here to volunteer, doll: since you're ripened for the taking." Thug Cena reached out boldly, grabbing Rose's ass. "The old me has the hunger and the new me has the class." Thug Cena admitted, recieving a grateful nod from his counterparts. "So 'scuse us while we shed some clothes, cause then we claim that ass."_

_Almost before Thug Cena finished talking, they were all nude in a large bed._

_"I gotta say, I like your style." Rookie Cena murmured as he kissed up and down Rose's neck. HLR Cena's movements were a bit more practiced and precise, but Rose was more than happy to be consumed by both. Thugsnomics Cena scoffed quietly in the background, not saying another word as he settled between Rose's legs, putting his gifted tongue to work getting Rose nice and wet._

_Rose would have screamed, if Rookie Cena wasn't passionately and enthusiastically kissing her as he fondled her chest. HLR Cena seemed much more interested in not seeing Rose's face, or hearing her moans at all. Rookie Cena more than made up for it, and Rose could see how the events in his life changed Cena over the years, and instead of feeling pathetic for having an affair in a dream with three Cenas, Rose felt more like she was sleeping with three faces of the same man, in some ways experiencing John more fully in the dream than would ever have been possible in real life. She could feel the closeness between them all, and that was the most arousing thing of all._

_"Well, maybe the second most arousing thing" Rose thought with a shudder as Cena's talented tongue found her clit and began swirling around it. Rose could feel a little trickle of wetness run down her thighs, and she moaned loudly, rocking her hips against his mouth._

_Rookie Cena and HLR Cena began groping each other, more aroused than they had thought possible. Thug Cena was more than happy slurping away at Rose's nether regions, until his face was sticky. He then ripped Rookie Cena away from his more mnature counterpart, kissing the Rookie and dipping his tingue down his throat as he made him taste Rose on his mouth._

_HLR Cena pulled Rose onto his hips so that she was facing away from him, once again avoiding eye contact as he delved within her wetness, moaning._

_Rookie Cena was more than aroused by the taste of Rose, and he kissed back enthusiastically. Before long, Rose was bouncing up and down quickly._

_Rookie Cena and Thug Cena were everywhere at once, hands, mouths, and voices swirling around them both like a warm cocoon. Shocks of arousal ran down Rose's spine as she shuddered and climaxed around HLR. Thug Cena spat into his hand and took the Rookie from behind, growling savagely at him as he thrust rapidly._

_Their moans echoed in the room as HLR and the Rookie groaned passionately, kissing perversely as HLR could taste Rose on the rookie's tongue. Both men rocked their hips a few more times, groaning as they lost control and climaxed._

_In a matter of seconds, Thug Cena was positioning himself between Rose's legs, delving into the already wet area with a low growl as HLR and Rookie began rolling around the bed together._

_Rose was lost in a world of consuming passion as Thug Cena continued abusing her clit, pinching, flicking, rubbing, and even scratching it until Rose screamed and climaxed, a single tear falling from her eye as she moaned passionately in his arms._

_Before long, Rose was on her fourth climax, squirming as she tried to control herself._

_A long stream of clear fluid shot out of her, and Rose was absolutely mortified. Rookie Cena seemed amazed, and HLR Cena seemed unimpressed. Thug Cena was mezmerized, and worked his fingers back and forth._

Jade returned from her trip to Cena and Orton's room, amused to see that Rose had already fallen asleep. She lay down in the bed with her after a bath, noticing the sheets were wet. She looked down and shook her head as Rose began to moan in her sleep.

Unless she woke Rose, this was going to be a long night.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:To JadeRose1: yes. Yes you can. I am doing the research now. **

**Please don't hesitate to send in your requests. I am glad you guys liked the Cena foursome!**

** It has been sooo long since I updated the Kanelin part of this story... **

**Sooo...**

It had ben a few months since Kylin's abduction, and Kane and Kylin were getting along wonderfully. Occasionally Kylin would awaken from a nightmare with tears running down her cheeks, but Kane was always there to wipe them away. As time passed, Kane's image of himself changed, and instead of thinking of himself as a demon who no longer terrorized, he thought of himself as a demon that would only be released when someone attacked Kylin. He would guard her with his life, if necessary.

It was a night just like any other night, when Kane first dreamed about their wedding. All black and red, with fake blood splattered on the white walls. Even in such a grim setting, he thought the dream version of Kylin had never looked so beautiful.

He wished he could stay asleep forever.

But eventually he awoke. He shook thoughts of marriage off, and started the day.

Kane had the same wedding dream every day for a week.

Then one day, he couldn't take it anymore.

He woke up early, as Kylin was moving around, ordering them breakfast.

"Oh. Good morning." She greeted him, tucking her hair behind her ear cutely as she looked at her clothes, picking something to wear.

The words passed Kane's lips before he could think.

"Will you marry me?"


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Well, you guys seemed so excited about Kylin's answer, I figured I would post this. Sorry there is not more than one chapter this week, I am still trying to play catchup. This story seems like three stories all at once, and the thoughts and paragraphs are really just swarming right now, with school starting. So please bear with me as I acclimate to the new schedule. I will have more chapters up soon, hopefully.**

"Will you marry me?"

The question lingered in the air like a weight. Kylin dropped the clothes she was holding.

If you asked her today what those clothes were, she still couldn't tell you.

A jouous squeal rang loudly across the room as Kylin bounced up and down for a second, giggling because she was so happy.

But even as Kylin was overjoyed, Kane was confused. Was that squeal a yes or a no?

"Um..."

"yes! yesyesyesyesyes!" Kylin squeaked, bounding over and leaping ont Kane with as much force as her little body could muster.

It wasn't much.

Kane grinned as he heard her answer, then frowned, as her saying Yes so many times reminded him of Daniel Bryan.

Kane's expression went solemn, and he set Kylin beside him, and dissapeared.

Moments later, Kane appeared on Daniel Bryan's bed. Bryan was sleeping facedown, unaware that Kane was there.

Kane counted down Daniel's vertebrae, then struck him specifficaly between two, paralyzing Daniel temporatily, as he had heard was possible.

The motion awoke Daniel, but he couldn't move. His eyes darted around in a panic as Kane rana shallow amount of water in the tub, placing Daniel in the tub just so he felt close to drowning.

Kane leaned over Daniel and frowned, then walked away and dissapeared.

It would be the first of many times Daniel Bryan would find himself close to death, as Kane returned from time to time to terrify Bryan with the prospect of his own death.

He never terrified Kylin again.

Kylin hopped into Kane's lap as soon as he got back.

"I have a wedding theme, Kane." She murmured.

"We're going to need a lot of fake blood."

In that moment, Kane knew asking her to marry him wasn't really a mistake at all.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated like I should on this story. Inspiration has been hitting me in the most inconvenient of places. I will try to do better, but with school starting, I can't make any promises. **

**Oftentimes in life, I read my own work, then wonder if I should even be doing this, then someone posts Sheamus/Cesaro slash, and I just get those warm, tingly author feels all over again. **

**SO, long story short, here is the next chapter, straight from my fingers to your eyes.**

**Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!**

John and Randy sat on the couch cuddling as Rose and Jade walked in.  
"Ladies." Randy wiggled his eyebrows at them suggestively.  
John sighed and looked over at Randy. "Seriously? I'm right here."  
Randy looked over at John with a smirk. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence.  
John scoffed softly at his lover's antics. "What's wrong, John-John?" Randy asked, slipping his leg inbetwen Cena's on the couch as he licked his lips slowly.  
Cena had to close his eyes and focus to keep from reacting to Randy's advances. He opened their tablet and clicked the saved tab of their favorite Role Playing Adventures story.  
Chapter fifteen found Randy and John inside a prison. At first, Cena was skeptical.  
"What exactly did I do?" Cena asked curiously. "It says I made a few mistakes, but it doesn't say what.  
Orton looked at the page, then at John. "Whatever it was, I'm sure you were innocent, baby."  
Cena grinned. "Aww! Thank you!"  
Randy scooted closer, pulling John into his arms. "Let's keep reading."  
Cena tried to pretend he wasn't enthused about the setting, but Randy saw through this ruse, and decided to put a stop to it. He had looked ahead to see that the chapter included a nightstick, and had bought one from the local police force of the town they were staying in. Randy pulled the nightstick from its hiding place in the side of his boot, and twirled it around for a few seconds.  
Cena never noticed, because his eyes were trained on the page, so Orton murmured,  
"John-John..."  
Cena looked up suddenly, putting on an innocent expression as he looked at Orton.  
The sight of the nightstick made John even more aroused, and he blushed and looked back down to the page.  
Randy sighed and pulled Cena closer. As they continued to read, Orton wrapped himself around Cena tightly, licking and sucking that sensitive spot on his neck that Randy knew he loved. As they read, Cena groaned softly, halfheartedly pushing Orton away.  
Randy slipped his hand down onto Cena's jeans slowly, murmuring what he would do to him once they were alone. In a matter of moments, Cena was far too aroused to keep still. John grabbed Orton by the arm, pulling him towards the door.  
Even though Cena understood that Jade and Rose were perfectly alright with his relationship with Randy, he still for some reason wanted to go somewhere else, so the ladies couldn't see how dirty and perverse he could really get.  
He wanted to do some dirty things to Orton, and he didn't want them to see.  
Orton put up a bit of a fight as Cena tugged his arm, eventually standing and giving Jade and Rose a good view of the massive bulge straining in the front of his pants as he followed John.  
"We'll be back soon, ladies." Orton promised in his sultry bass voice.  
"But not too soon..."


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Short little chapter about the details of how the wedding was planned. I don't know if I have said it or not, but OC's are really not my forte. Hopefully this is a lot better than i think it is.**

**R&amp;R? Please?**

Kylin hadn't been kidding when she said she would need a lot of fake blood. Almost everything in the wedding design was white, and she had ordered gallons and gallons of red fake blood that was edible, but also very easy to wash out later. The walls had been overlain with white almost everywhere, and where there wasn't white fabric, there was white paper.

Kylin pulled Kane along enthusiastically, showing him how she planned to do things for their wedding. Kane just nodded and tried to express his happiness that she was even marrying him at all. He couldn't believe he found someone so perfect, and that made his face try to convulse into something resembling a smile.

Or at least that is how he would explain the pictures of his expression later.

Kylin had saved the best part for last when she brought Kane there for the dress rehearsal. Before they put on their wedding clothes, Kylin had the local police department put together several dummies filled with the fake blood she had bought to decorate her wedding. They were positioned around the room near the walls, ready to spray the wall with the fake blood.

Like an outtake of Dexter, Kylin walked around with Kane, explaining to him the different types of blood spatter that would grace the walls. They went from model to model, crashing in skulls with baseball bats, knives, sledgehammers, and chain saws. It was the most fun Kane could think he would ever have at a dummies were removed, and bundles of red string showed the source of the blood to each guest. For the final victim, standing where the minister would, they donned their wedding apparel and slashed the dummies throat, making lines of fake blood across their wedding clothes.

Kane looked around at the room as people rushed around removing the paper so Kane wouldn't step in the blood by accident.

The next step in Kylin's plan was the runner. She had Kane dip his shoes in the fake blood lightly, then she had him walk to the altar, occasionally redipping along the way. Her idea was to make two sets of bloody tracks merge into one. She then had Kane walk back the way he came, making only one footprint at a time and taking wider strides. Kylin then walked behind him, first lifting her dress out of the way and stepping in the same way, walking over Kane's footprints to make their two paths one.

After drizzling the flowers with fake blood and obsessively moving things around on the buffet table, Kylin sighed with happiness. Everything was finally ready for her big day.


	39. Chapter 39

**A****N: Sorry I am so late with this chapter. please review! please?**

Cena and Orton tumbled back into the room falling over each other.  
"I told you we should have waited a few minutes. My balance is shot, Ran."  
Randy responded to this with an ever widening grin.  
"I would think by n ow you would be used to not walking straight, Johnny, babe..."  
Cena gasped loudly, flushing red as he glanced over at Jade and Rose. "Ran!"  
"What?" Randy asked with a shrug.  
Cena sighed and sat back down on the couch. Randy chuckled and slid onto the couch beside Cena. He was determined to get Cena to be a little less buttoned up around Jade and Rose.  
Orton grinned when he saw the subject line of the sixteenth chapter as they sat down to read another chapter of Jade and Rose's Role Playing Adventured. He decided to approach the challenge of getting John to be a bit more relaxed as if it were a con in one of his favorite shows- Leverage.  
The first step of getting John to relax would be a lot of cuddling. So, Randy wrapped his arm round Cena's shoulder, snuggling up close to him and smirking as John grinned and moved closer to him. This was going to be easier than he thought.  
Although John was sprawled out on the bed in the most vivid of ways, according to the story, Randy focused not on the story, but on his work at getting John to relax just a bit. His hands has innocently slipped under John's shirt to massage John's chest slowly as they read the story.  
The key to Randy's plan was, of course, getting Cena to think it was all his idea. Slowly, Randy began moving his hand downward, almost holding his breath as his abs slid down the tight abs in front of him. At this point in the plan, he would have liked to just grabbed the zip tie in his back pocket and had his way with John right then, but that would have to wait.  
He could almost see John fighting with himself, wanting to be closer to Randy but at the same time wanting to continue the story. John's eyes drifted shut as Randy's slender fingers brushed against his waist, dipping just far enough beneath the belt to make John moan.  
Jade eased the tablet from Cena's fingers as his grip loosened, his head falling back onto Orton's shoulder as Rose settled into her seat and got comfortable.  
Orton eased his fingers farther down, brushing them lightly across John's bulging Jorts just enough to be felt. He let his fingers play wiith the belt aimlessly, pleasantly surprised when John grabbed him and kissed him.  
Orton worked quickly to pull John's pants open, slipping his hand inside as John tugged at his shirt. The frenzied dance of undressing and kissing had begun, as John gave up trying to get Randy's shirt off and just ripped it off.  
Randy was having even more trouble controlling himself now. He decided to grab Cena by the collar and yank the shirt over his head quickly, both men tumbling to the floor as they kissed and moaned. Rose slipped a small bottle of lube into Orton's hand and sat back, Jade wrapping her arms around her loosely as they watched in excitement.  
Before long, Orton had striped Cena completely naked, and was settled between his thighs, getting ready to give Cena what he wanted. Inch by inch Orton eased into Cena, groaning at how tight he was.  
John moaned loudly as he felt Randy's hips settle close to his own. Rocking his hips back and forth to try to feel Randy as much as possible, John closed his eyes lightly, focusing on the twitching erection that was finally buried within him.  
Orton groaned loudly, pulling Cena closer as he grabbed his hips, pounding into him quickly.  
Jade and Rose's jaws dropped as Orton writhed on top of Cena. Seeing them both in person was so much better than either of them could have imagined. There were no words that could describe the visual of Randy's slight ass working with his massive thighs to make John's ass quake with the force of each movement. There was no onomatopoeia for John's whorish moans.  
John's eyes fluttered open to see Jade and Rose watching their joined frames in wonder, knowing they might not get to se this again. They squirmed in their seats and blushed, amazed that seeing this could get them so hot.  
Cena's eyes rolled in his head as he rocked his hips in time with Orton, fering his massive length slam into his prostate firmly with each stroke. John panted and moaned, knowing he was about to lose control right there in front of them.  
It didn't stop him from being aroused.  
If anything it turned him on more.  
Randy looked down at John's expression, mentally giving himself a high five that his plan was such a success  
"Aw fuck!" with a few more tremors, John yelled loudly and climaxed, making Randy even more turned on. Randy pulled away and groaned, covering John's abs with a climax of his own.  
Once they had both recovered enough to be coherent, Randy used his ripped t-shirt to clean them both up before reredressing.  
Orton chuckled softly as he saw how red Cena's face became.  
Maybe his plan would require some repetition.  
Randy glanced over at Jade and Rose.  
He knew in that moment, he certainly wouldn't mind.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:Much like the best seasons of the most memorable television shows, I am ending the Kylin angle of this story with a wedding. I think I would need to write more tragedies in order to feel inspired in any way, and more than anything I want my Kylin muse to find happiness in her relationship with Kane. The useless scum of her ex has been handled, so now nothing will stand in the way of her joy. **  
**But by ending this storyline, there is an open opportunity for someone to request any story they would like to see weekly. So feel free yto jump in with requests. **  
**The Jade Rose 1 storyline will continue, just not with the RolePlayingAdventures train of thought. I think it would be much cooler to have them read something else. Like some of the Undertaker stories. I feel like i am overplaying the sex side of things with this story, and i want to write this to the best of my abilities. I really think I can do better.**

**AN: The oneliner by Dean was inspired by the youtube Chibi HappyScary Dean character.**

Kylin looked at her reflection in the mirror and grinned. Today was finally the day! Finally she would marry the man of her dreams! a nervous giggle floated out into the air, and she bounced up and down on her toes, thinking about all the steps in her life that brought her to this point.  
She couldn't count the times people had told her she was too much of a freak for them. If it wasn't her piercings, it was her quirks. Kane was the first man to ever really accept her. Kane more than accepted her. He cherished her.  
Kylin sighed contentedly thinking about how happy they would be together. She could feel herself getting nervous, and she tried to control her breathing, knowing this was the right decision to make. Finally she felt like she was where she belonged for the first time in a long life of 'you don't belong'.  
Kane was stalking back and forth, wearing a trough in the carpet as he worried about the wedding. What if something happened? What if Dean Ambrose decided to crash his wedding? What if all the infighting with the Authority caused some sort of wedding crashing takeover? What if Kylin changed her mind? Angry growls of frustration seemed to be the order of the day.  
Undertaker and Michelle sat on the couch watching Kane pace as if he were a one man tennis match. Michelle had her head leaned against Undertaker's chest, listening as he chuckled softly at his brother's jittery behavior. He had been the same way, worried and inconsolable, when he had married Michelle. He looked down at his wife and smirked, thinking quietly to himself that it was still one of the happiest moments in a life of joy. Nothing could have made him happier.  
Kylin took a deep breath and grabbed the bouquet of white flowers carefully, breathing out shakily as her bridesmaids smoothed out her train one last time before waling down the aisle to stand next to the groomsmen.  
Each times the doors in the back of the assembly hall opened, Kane looked with a hopeful expression, then an expression of disappointment. He sighed as he looked away each time, hoping to get a glimpse of his bride as the doors opened and shut.  
When the last bridesmaid walked away, the doors shut quickly, and Kylin walked out into the hallway. She was almost shaking with excitement, and she stood up straight, adjusting her choker for the millionth time and fussing with her hair.  
The doors opened slowly and Kylin stepped out into the room with a grin, knowing her future stood at the altar waiting for her. Her family would tell her later that she almost ran down the aisle to get to Kane, but in that moment, Kylin felt like the walk took an eternity.  
Kane felt as if his heart has stopped and stumbled over himself as he looked at the mose beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was so perfect, it was almost unbelievable. When she stood close enough to him for him to speak, he felt like he had forgitten how to breathe. She was remarkable. Everything about this day was absolutely amazing.  
Kylin read her vows to Kane with shaky hands, smiling as Kane steadied her hands, running his thumbs over her hands soothingly. Kylin hadn't had a hard time thinking of something to say, and Kane knew, more than ever, that they were the right words.  
When Kylin finished her vows, everyone in attendance said Awwww. Michelle was in tears, and was fanning herself and telling Undertaker how beautiful it was. Undertaker grinned softly, and muttered that he had something in his eye.  
Now it was time for Kane to say his vows. He had forgotten which pocket they were in, he was so nervous. He began looking for them frantically, looking in every pocket but one.  
Seth Rollins was the first one to start snickering at him. Randy frowned and smacked Seth in the back of the head.  
Bless you, Orton.  
Suddenly, an unruly mop of red hair came stalking up behind him, startling him when a taped hand reached into his jacket and pulled out his vows, handing them to him.  
"This is one of the happiest days of your life, Kane." Dean whispered raspily. "Enjoy it like it's your last!" he added, and disappeared.  
No matter where he looked, Kane didn't see him again that day.  
Kane finally read his vows, and Kylin had to stop him several times to keep herself from it was time for Kane to kiss the bride, he grabbed Kylin and picked her up into the air, kissing her dramatically as he carried her in his arms.  
their guests threw rice as they walked up the aisle. Once they slipped into the limo, Kane practically tore Kylin's dress off, kissing her passionately.  
It was the first day of their happily ever after, and Kylin couldn't be happier.

**I am trying to write the Jade Rose Centon chapter now. That should be up later today.**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Okay, i have been trying for the longest time to come up with some stuff for this story, but it has been so long since inspiration hit me, i am unsure. **

**Please, if you guys have anything that you want to see, not necessarily connected to the Next Question's storyline, please review with it in the comments. I do OC's femslash, slash, hetfics, smut, fluff, or anything else you like.**

**Aside from pure violent noncon, nothing is off limits.**

**Make your requests known!**

**If there is something you have wanted to see me write, let me know here!**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN:I couldn't be more sorry that it took me this long to update.**

Lisa has been pressuring Dean for some time to have some one on one time with Bray. No matter how many times Dean thought about it, he just couldn't get behind the idea. He shuddered every time he tried to think about Bray in a sexual manner. The thought of anyone unbuttoning that horrible tropical shirt made Dean dry heave. He was starting to think Lisa has lost her marbles, because she kept on suggesting that this would work.

"You're crazy, Lisa!" he shouted, hoping she would stop following him down the hotel asking again and again.

"Knock it off!" Dean growled, rolling his eyes as Lisa finally stopped following him.

"If you could do it with Seth, if you could do it with yourself, then you could do it with Bray!" Lisa whispers harshly down the hallway.

This, of course, offends Dean so much that he stops in his tracks, and turns around.

"There is a big difference between someone as pretty as Seth Rollins, and that wannabe Paul Bunyan cult leader." Dean seethed as he stepped back over to Lisa. "And as for myself, who the hell wouldn't want a piece of this? But Bray? Ugh." Dean made a face as he stalked over to his hotel room, opening the door and slamming it shut after himself.

And for a few minutes, he relaxed in his room, thinking that the Bray thing was forgotten. He opened the door of his hotel room, walking towards the hotel elevator with confidence, only to be yanked into one of the nearby rooms. Large hands shoved his unceremoniously onto the bed, grabbing him roughly to pull him into an almost pleasant kiss. After a few seconds of being stunned, Dean realized it was Bray! Dean frowned angrily, shoving Bray away so hard that he was now standing beside the bed.

Bray was unfazed by this behavior, and climbed back onto the bed, pulling a very unwilling Dean into his arms and stroking his unruly hair, as he professed his love for Dean. After a few minutes of raspy objection, Dean managed to wriggle free, and punched Bray in the face. As Bray holds his face in pain, someone suddenly knocks on the door.

After a second, Dean opens the door to let Lisa in, thinking nothing bad would happen as long as she was there. Lisa wastes no time at all, and walks over to Bray, and kisses him. Dean spends a few seconds stammering gibberish before his mind catches up to his eyes, and he asks, "What the hell is going on?!"

Bray smirks with his arm around Lisa's waist, and responds in a soothing tone, "I've only made your dear lamb Lisa see the way." While stroking her hair in much the same way as he had Dean moments ago.

"As much as I might not like to admit it to my flock, Wybrose- has a certain ring to it." He said eerily, looking at Dean with a hungry stare Lisa sighed and admitted with a blush, "You might admit it is ridiculous, but I've not just fallen in love with the Wybrose pairing, but also with Bray.

Dean started to hyperventilate, looking at the two of them so close and loving with each other. He grabbed Lisa by the arm and rushed out of the room, desperate to get away from Bray's creepy gaze. As he runs down the hallway frantically, a creepy chuckle drifts down the hallway that stopped Dean in his tracks…

"Oh, Dean… it has only just begun, dear boy…"


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Come on, you guys! Anyone can make a request! This is the perfect week for it! This request came in last night and here it is! Anyone can ask anything I don't care what I is!**

Dean growled angrily, frustrated at how his arm was getting tired after only a few minutes. He resumed his previous position, putting a fervent energy into the continuous up and down motions, certain that even another hour would not be enough. The skin of the subject of his attentions was reddening more and more, but Dean pressed on still.

He needed more soap.

Dean shook his head at how poorly the body wash in his hand had held up, and reached over to grab a new bottle from the row of bottles lined up near the tub. "You still smell like him." He growled angrily.

Lisa thrashed around in the tub, protesting the whole time, as Dean kneeled there on the floor in only his jeans. He struggled with her, trying to get every inch of her clean of Bray's horrible scent.

After a few minutes of protesting, Dean lifted Lisa from the tub, and began drying her reddened skin gently with a soft towel, still voicing his disapproval as his wet jeans stuck heavily on his legs from where Lisa had pulled him into the tub with her.

After spending a few minutes frowning in thought, Dean grabbed a can of Febreeze, and proceeded to spritz Lisa with it. After a few seconds, a thick haze of baby powder mist rained down on them both, and Dean wrapped a clean towel around Lisa, carrying her over to a chair and strapping her down so she could tell him exactly how all of this happened.

_Flashback_

_Lisa was walking around backstage, grinning at her phone as Dean texted her from the set of Lockdown. She was always o happy to get his messages, however brief and infrequent they tended to be. Dean never was the best at technology, so he always had to ask Roman to "Help him find the little letters" on his phone. Lisa was chuckling softly at how he was becoming frustrated with the concept of auto-correct, when suddenly, a pudgy hand pulled her into a small cove off the side of the hallway._

_"Hey!" Lisa protested, trying to squirm away from the grasp of Bray Wyatt. It was no use, though, because Bray was determined to tell Lisa what Sister Abagail had told him._

_"Be not afraid, little one: for Sister Abagail has revealed to me your true fate!" Bray cooed in a creepily soothing tone, making Lisa cringe and shudder. Bray pulled her closer, and whispered,_

_"Be not afraid, Liiissssa…you belong to me. You always have."_

_"What- are you- talking about?" Lisa asked as she squirmed around. "Let me go!"_

_Bray just sighed. "Things would be much easier for you if you stopped resisting and helped me regain my lost little Lambrose."_

_"What?"_

_"My missing Linkbrose?"_

_"Um…"_

_"My better Halfbrose?"_

_Lisa frowned and shuddered again, hoping she could squirm away while Bray thought of other names._

_"Never you fear, darling, I will convince you. We three will be reunited, just as Sister Abagail said! I've got the whole world…"_

_Bray sang softly, finally letting Lisa go as he walked away._

_End of Flashback_

Dean shuddered, and then frowned, "Why the hell did you give in?"

Lisa blushed. "Well, Bray was rather persistent, and he kept sending Harper and Rowan gifts to give me, and I sort of came around to his way of thinking…"

"Gifts? What the hell kind of gifts…"

"Well, why don't you take a look? They're right over there." Lisa gestured to a pile of boxes in the corner.

Dean looked at her warily, and after checking to make sure she was adequately secured to her chair, he approached the pile slowly.

He opened the first box, looking inside to find it contained one small singlet from his days in the Indies.

"Hey, I've been looking for this!" He held it up with a grin. "Why didn't you tell me you had it?"

Lisa flushed redder than before. "Because I needed it… for… research…" she mumbled, looking away.

Dean looked over in the second box, and found a thin sheet of gold with some hieroglyphics on it.

"The fuck is this?" Dean asked, flopping it from side to side as he looked at the strange symbols.

"Um, it lets me ask qxzky-The Sheaman Chapter for a one-shot whenever I want?" Lisa replied sheepishly.

Dean's left eye twitched slightly, and he scoffed, "Anybody can do that, Lisa. All you have to do is review or PM a request. Jeez."

As he moved to toss the ticket back in its box, the gleam of metal caught his eye from one of the boxes on the floor. As he opened it, he grinned widely, pulling it out of the box with a chuckle.

"Wow. How the hell did he find this?" he asked, holding an old, bloodied collar and leash.

Lisa simply gave him a small shrug. "You have to admit, seeing you and Bray together would be pretty hot."

Dean shuddered, and put the leash and collar in the box before untying Lisa and carrying her to the bathroom to open some mouthwash, pouring it down Lisa's throat as he grumbled angrily at Bray's effect on her.

"Gonna go teach that piece of shit a lesson for fucking with your mind." He snarled as he walked out the door, in search of Bray.P


	44. Chapter 44

AN: So Sorry ShieldGirlforever for not getting this up before the last chapter. I hadn't realised I hadn't done it, then scrambled to write it, so apologies, because I know I am shitty with OCs, and I should have had it up already. Please don't hesitate to message me if I seem to have forgotten a story, or to see how's it is going, if you have already made a request. And please make a request if you want one. As I said, this is the perfect time!

As soon as Roman came through the door, Hayley knew she was in for it. She shuddered at the dark gleam that shone in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Um, guys, can't we talk about this?" Hayley asked nervously, her wrists and ankles already bound to the bed

"Um, no." Roman stared angrily at her. " We can't talk about this. You know exactly what you and Blondie there did, and you're both gonna pay."

Seth slid onto the bed, smirking at the thought of being punished. He couldn't wait to see what Roman had planned for them both.

"Get off the bed, baby boy." Roman instructed, glaring exclusively at Hayley.

Seth frowned, slowly easing off of the bed. As soon as he had moved away, Roman grabbed him by the neck, and growled, " I'm not gonna punish you, no. No, you would love that, wouldn't you?" Roman asked with a sickeningly sweet tone, gripping Serth's neck just a little too hard. Seth moaned softly and tried to keep Roman's hand tight on his neck with his hands.

Roman let him go suddenly, growling, " Tonight, I'm going to ignore you. Tonight is all about you, Hayley." Roman murmured, slowly removing his tactical vest.

"Seth, go get the bag."

Seth sighed and walked over to their luggage, grabbing the bag in question and shuffling back took the bag as Seth handed it to him, ignoring the glum expression on his face. He would deal with that later. He opened the bag slowly, smirking as Hayley blushed deeply, knowing all too well what was in that bag.

Roman started with the blindfold, walking up slowly and wordlessly securing it over her eyes. Hayley blinked a few times, to get used to the darkness.

Before he had even moved away, Hayley could hear their sound of Roman removing his belt, followed closely by the sound of his pants hitting the floor. Seth groaned in frustration, knowing what Roman was going to do next.

"Pin her down." Roman commanded, somehow, still angry. "I want you facing me so you can see what you're missing."

Roman ran his hands over Hayley's thighs, completely ignoring Seth's jealous whimpers. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small vibrator. He started to tease her just a little.

Seth moaned quietly, feeling Hayley try to arch her back under him as he sat on her abdomen. The more Roman teased, the more Hayley was turned on. Seth sighed, running his hands over Hayley's thighs as she moaned loudly.

Roman moved farther up on the bed, his lips barely brushing Seth's as he moved his hips to line up with Hayley's.

Seth debated grabbing Roman and kissing him, deciding against this in the end because he was already in trouble. He sighed in exasperation as Roman wrapped his hand around himself and moved closer to a very tense Hayley.

Three moans echoed around the room as Roman eased himself into Hayley slowly, keeping the vibrator right where it was as Seth watched with panting envy.

Hayley arched her back as Roman moved his hips slowly, watching Seth worry his lower lip and whimper.

Roman began moving his hips faster, making Hayley squirm violently on the bed, somehow flipping Seth onto the floor with a soft thud. Roman moved to lay over Hayley with a snarl, putting more force behind his movements as Seth picked himself off the floor, watching as he climbed back on the bed.

Roman moaned as Hayley tried to reach out and touch him, his hair brushing her hips gently as he moved. Hayley moaned louder as Seth ran his hands over her breasts, climaxing suddenly as Seth narrowed his eyes in envy, looking over at Roman in anticipation. He moved away from the bed slowly, only to whimper as he was yanked back by his hair as Roman removed Hayley's blindfold.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby boy."

**AN: Sorry for the ending. I'm not good with them. Come on, guys. Make your requests! Please!**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Okay, so far I have gotten four requests. I wrote all of them, and will be posting them all between Today and tomorrow.**

**First, I am really sorry, Jade and Rose, my computer ate what I had written, so I am making another pass at it instead of trying to replicate what I had, which feel was focusing on the slash a bit too much, if I am being honest.**

**I can't see if this is the second or third request I received, because now I only see dates, but I have everyone's written as of now, but I am rewriting Jade and Rose's request. **

**if you don't like it, feel free to let me know, or request a rewrite. Requests welcome, guys! Send them in!**

Roman stormed into their hotel room, tossing his bags carelessly to the side and rolling his eyes with an irritated huff. He had been basically the go between in Randy and Seth's feud, and even though Randy had cleared this with creative and with Dean, Roman was still upset that Dean let him be treated that way. He could have understood Randy getting to take advantage of him in the match, but to have Seth work him into the same subservient position that he had fallen into when Seth first betrayed them, was something Roman was still upset about.  
Dean swayed into the room gracefully like a soft breeze of sarcasm following a thunderstorm of anger. Dean had known all about the set up to Randy's face turn, and had thought things out carefully, deciding that this would be a perfect opportunity to test Roman's dedication and reliance on his commands. This was a test that Roman had failed in the extreme.  
Roman grabbed anything soft in the room and began hurling it at the wall. He threw the pillows, the couch cushions, and he was working on picking up the matress when Dean yelled, "Enough!"  
Roman looked over at Dean and scoffed, walking up to him with a defiant glare. "Enough?" Roman asked with a derisive tone. Now you understand when is enough? When Seth was out there making a joke of me, you said nothing! How are you going to tell me, that now all of a sudden, you know when to say something is enough?!" yelled Roman, almost daring Dean to do something about his behavior.  
Dean ignored his tone, and gestured beside him to the room. "You're tearing up the place, Roman. Clean it up, or it will be all the worse for you" Dean said patiently, standing next to the slightly rumpled bed.  
"Make me." Roman hissed, crossing his arms defiantly.  
Dean's eyes widened for a second, and he grabbed Roman, struggling with him ultil he finally had the larger man over his knee on the bed. Dean was outraged that Roman thought he could speak to his Master that way. He had given him more than enough chances. Now it was time for a punishment.  
Dean raised his hand back and smacked Roman on the backside hard enough to sting, even through his pants. Roman groaned out, in pain, and tried to get away, but somehow, Dean kept him in place. Another stinging blow rained down on Roman's ass as Dean started to yell at Roman for how he had acted towards him.  
One lick for throwing things around the room.  
One lick for talking to his master in the wrong tone.  
One lick for refusing to follow orders.  
One lick for doubting that Dean cared.  
One lick for taking Seth's actions out on Dean.  
Dean has his hand raised to land another blow, when he noticed Roman's shoulders start to hunch up and down as he sniffled.  
"Do you have something to say, pet?" Dean asked in a soothing tone, that somehow sounded stern at the same time.  
"I'm sorry!" Roman sobbed, not liking this punishment at all.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Dean said, wanting to be sure his pet respected him before he let him up.  
"I'm sorry Master Dean!" Roman said as he wiped his eyes. Dean sighed and muttered a command for Roman to stand up, which he followed quickly. Dean began to remove Roman's vest, and wiped Roman's face lovingly.  
"You know I don't enjoy this either, right? But as your Master, when you disrespect me, I have to punish you."  
"Yes, Master." Roman responded meekly, his rumbling bass tones constrained to a whisper.  
Once Dean was satisfied that Roman had learned his lesson, he removed his shirt and pants, and commanded Roman to strip. He ran his eyes appreciatively down Roman's thick frame before slipping into bed and beckoning Roman in behind him. As Roman lay on his stomach, Dean got a better look at his backside, which bore the slight details of handprints from his overzealousness.  
Dean felt kind of bad for hitting Roman so hard. He had only meant to punish Roman a little, but he had taken things too far. Rather than apologize, Dean grabbed the lotion, spreading the cool substance across the curve of Roman's ass and slowly massaging it in with both hands.  
Roman moaned at the soothing feeling of the lotion, the slight sting on his irritated flesh mingling with the feeling of his master's hands on him made Roman get turned on. Dean noticed this, and decided to tease Roman just a bit, swiping a finger between the large globes of his ass, teasing him. Roman grabbed the lube from his pants on the floor, moaning loudly as Dean decided to fins another way to comfort his pet.  
Roman moaned loudly as Dean's fingers worked their magic, his fingers slipping into his tight hole and stretching him open for his Master's pleasure. Roman trembled as he felt Dean line himself up with his entrance and ease slowly in. Roman sat up on his forearms as Dean moaned loudly at the feeling of how tight and snug Roman always was. He rocked his hips slowly, running his hands down the curves of Roman's back as he took Roman slowly. Dean rolled them both so that he was on his side, wrapping his legs and arms around his pet as he made love to him tenderly.  
Roman's eyes closed as he moaned in bliss. Dean was hitting his prostate just right, and Roman felt so at home with his Master holding him tight. Dean ran his hands over his pet's tensing muscles as he knew that Roman was already trying to fight a climax. Dean rocked hips slowly, making Roman moan even louder as Dean's hand traveled down his abs slowly. Dean let his fingers slide down beside Roman's erection, knowing his pet would not dare to touch himself because of Dean's rules. Roman panted heavily at the dual sensation of his master stroking his erection while at the same time buried deep within him. Roman held back the urge to climax, his body seeming to be wound tighter than a bow string before Dean commanded, "Cum, my pet."  
Roman felt a wave of pleasure start from his toes and wash over his entire body as he trembled in Dean's arms. Roman moaned as his climax hit, his boy relaxing as he came, Dean watched over his shoulder as his cum coated his chest and abs, then ran a finger through it and brought it slowly to his own mouth. Roman shuddered and tightened around him beautifully, and Dean closed his eyes as his climax finally hit as well.  
Dean moved away for a second, to get something to wipe Roman's chest with, then snuggled with his pet lying on his chest. In a few minutes, both had drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Some Shade coming your way, courtesy of Plebs. Two more coming after this, and everything is written, as of now. More should be up soon. Please make your requests known, people! there is only one more day before the hectic and uncertain weekend, then i am thrown back into the shark-infested waters! If you guys don't make requests, how can i work?**

Sheamus sat on the couch in a rather typical hotel room, becoming more and more angry that he was just sitting there as his head started to ache along with his shoulder. As much as he hated to take another pain pill, knowing that they would be slightly less effective on him, he was debating the walk over to his luggage to get one, just to stop this pain. He sighed, deciding that a hot shower might improve his pain some. He got up and headed to the shower with another sigh, hoping Wade returned soon.

As Sheamus showered, Wade slipped into the hotel room quietly, hearing the shower running. Wade heard Sheamus hit the shower wall in anger, and was oddly happy that Sheamus was upset. Wade listened to the shower water running and formed a plan, knowing that it is not enough to get Sheamus angry, but he must be angry at him. Angry and aroused. Wade undresses as he heads into the bathroom, slipping into the shower with Sheamus and covering his eyes. Sheamus panicked for a second, before he heard Wade's gleeful chuckle behind him. Sheamus turned around with a smirk, pulling Wade into a kiss. Wade let the kiss get more passionate as Sheamus grabbed his hair, smirking as he pulled away suddenly, grabbing a towel and walking out of the shower. Sheamus followed him, of course, grabbing Wade by the hair and tossing him onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed after him with a hungry look, not caring that there was water dripping off his hair as he glared down at Wade. Sheamus claimed Wade's mouth with deep kisses as Wade kissed him back passionately, glad that his plan had worked.

A loud moan passed the thin, brief space between Sheamus and Wade's lips as all self congratulating thoughts were driven out by blinding pleasure as Sheamus's hips ground against his own. Wade's legs wrapped around Sheamus's waist quickly, and the low moans Wade is steadily emitting are swallowed up masterfully by every kiss. Soon, Wade forgot all about his plans and reached under the pillow behind his head, grabbing the warming lube they kept there.

Wade groaned loudly, hoping that Sheamus would be rougher with him than usual, and take his anger out on him. Sheamus popped the cap off of the lube and smirked down at Wade, who wanted to rejoice at what he knew this meant.

Sheamus continued to kiss Wade, moving to pin his shoulders to the bed as Wade kept his legs wrapped around Sheamus's waist. Sheamus balanced between carefulness and lustful fervor, stretching Wade open rather quickly because after so many years, he could tell how he wanted it. He lined himself up with Wade, claiming his mouth with deep kisses as he eased in slowly.

Wade shuddered as he finally got what he wanted. He hadn't even needed a plan. Sheamus wasted no time, breaking the kiss and positioning himself so that he was hovering over Wade with a glare as he snapped his hips abruptly, but slowly, building his speed and making the headboard slam against the wall loudly.

Wade closed his eyes and savored the sensations ravishing his body. He moaned loudly, trying to pull Sheamus's hips closer and get more of the feeling of being completely filled. He didn't jjust enjoy it when Sheamus seemed to claim him, he craved it.

In only a few minutes, Wade could feel himself start to climax. He arched his back, making Sheamus's thrusts hit his prostate and making Wade moan loudly. Wade squirmed on the bed, closing his eyes and moaning loudly at how his torso bounced up on the bed from Sheamus pistoning his hips quickly.

After one short, needy moan, Wade came, coating his chest and making himself all sticky. Wade whimpered, knowing that Sheamus was nowhere near finished with him yet. The last time he had been pinned down he came three times that night, the third time screaming so loudly that he lost his voice. Just thinking of that last time was enough to get Wade turned on again. Sheamus slowed his thrusts because of how tight Wade had become, and sped back up again a few seconds later, knowing from the way Wade's head was tossed back in bliss that this would be a long night.

And even in the midst of all his anger, that was one thing he was not angry about


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: If you want to request a story leave a review!**

***clap clap***

**If you want to request a story leave a review!**

***clap clap***

**You can PM or review,**

**I'll write anything for you,**

**If you want to request a story leave a review!**

***clap clap***

**AN: This is the second chapter up today, so there will be a third before midnight in my time zone, so in less than an hour. Leave a review, because there is no waiting list, whoever sends in a request will be next to be written! **

Dean and Roman were lying on their bed, sharing kisses with Seth, between themselves. Seth, of course, didn't mind the attention.

That is, until Dean murmured, '"Why don't you come over here to who does it the best, Sethie?"

It was the first shot across the bow. And of course, Roman couldn't help but fire back.

"Bitch please, you're mediocre like the Seahawks."

Dean could feel his eye start to twitch, as he remembered the Superbowl team he had bet all of his money on. He still wasn't quite over what a massive loss that game was for him. He frowned, Seth and their kissing forgotten, as he glared over at Roman.

"Are we pretending that an ex-football player turned sports entertainer isn't? Because I'd say you're pretty close to the definition for mediocre." Dean seethed.

"How dare you." Roman growled, glaring at Dean. Seth sighed, knowing that there was no way they were going to get back to kissing now. "You would still be wrestling in blood matches, and in backyards somewhere if you hadn't been hanging on to my call up. I'm better than your scrawny ass at everything."

"The only talented thing about you is your hair." Dean shot back.

Seth climbed out of the bed as Roman shoved Dean off of the bed. He had just cleared the doorway when he heard Dean launch himself onto Roman and star throwing punches, muttering curses at the man he was punching.

Seth spent yet another night in Randy's hotel room.

After several minutes, Dean and Roman scuffled in bed, panting as their hands went from fists to flat palms, slowly changing their aggression to arousal. Their hands gripped what little clothing they had left on after all the ripping, punching, and clawing, moving it aside as they moaned and ground their bodies together. Soon, Roman's lips met Dean's in a passionate kiss. When they both came up for air, no matter how angry Dean was, he had to admit.

It wasn't just the hair.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Behold! This. I wrote this today, so...**

**AN: Okay, this took me forever. Slight experiment, here. I tried to use the sense of hearing in my short drabble that was written with an Amy Winehouse tune, I believe it was chapter 4 in Rage (#shamelessselfpromotiion)**

** In this chapter I am adding the sense of smell. For those who don't know what Black Currant smells like: imagine a combination of lemon and some sort of serious form of jasmine, and you'll be close, I think. It is almost indistinguishable from the vanilla when mixed in.**

**If you guys think this is stupid, let me know. It's not a detail that you need to know for this, I just thought it might be a nice thing to do to bring the story up to another level. I don't know.**

**Is it weird when you become more comfortable writing slash than strait smut? Maybe there's a workshop I can attend or something. **

Randy and Roman headed to their hotel rooms as soon as they finished the main event of Raw. Their aggression towards Seth Rollins was completely forgotten as they thought about their girlfriends waiting for them back at their hotel room. Their anticipation had built over the course of the three-hour show, and now, finally it was time.

"Slow down, lead foot." Roman joked with Randy as he sped towards the hotel. "Last time I checked, they aren't going anywhere."

Roman and Randy came to a screeching halt in front of their hotel, walking quickly across the parking lot and weaving through the crowds of people quickly. Once they got into the hotel, they had to take the stairs, there were so many people clamoring around the elevators.

Roman opened their hotel door, to see their girlfriends lying on the couch kissing passionately. Roman grinned and stepped out of the doorway so Randy could enter the room, the two setting their bags down quietly before clearing their throats expectantly.

Jade had been lying on top of Rose, claiming her lips with passionate kisses, when she heard Randy and Roman suddenly present in the room.

"Oh, you're back!" Jade said, climbing off the couch to walk over and kiss them both deeply. Rose hadn't been given permission to move from the couch, so she sat, looking at her hands. Obedience was sometimes an issue for her, and it was one she had vowed to do better on.

Jade looked over and noticed that Rose was still sitting on the couch. "Come, pet." She called, and Rose walked over quickly.

This interaction did not startle Roman and Randy because they were more than aware that Jade was Rose's mistress. It was a complicated arrangement, but somehow, things between them just seemed to work. Randy, Roman, Jade, and Rose traveled together in their semi-foursome relationship, not worrying about who would judge them because they were happy.

Rose kissed Roman, then Randy, staying in his arms as they headed to the bedroom, that Jade had already set up for them.

Throughout the room, you could tell where Jade had added things, and where Rose had. Jade added the black currant fragrance in the air, while Rose added vanilla to help the boys relax after such a long day. The scents were echoed in their choice of massage oils. Jade had even set up a massage table next to the bed, pretending that the purpose of the oil was actually a massage, instead of her intended purpose.

Jade walked over to Roman and lef him over to the massage table. "I noticed how terrible that little brat Seth was to you tonight, so I thought a massage might be a nice way to relax." Jade said as she guided Roman onto the bed. Roman, being the more submissive of the men, took off his short and climbed up onto the table.

"Hey, what about me?" Randy said, noticing that there was only one table.

"We have the bed for you, sir, remembering your shoulders." Rose spoke up. Randy took off his shirt and pants and lay down on the bed. Rose blushed as she tried to keep her eyes off of Randy, who saw this, and smirked at her.

"You like what you see?" he asked with a bounce of his eyebrows, placing his hands behind his head and flexing. A small moan left Rose's lips as her eyes apprecieated the curves her hands would soon travel, and Rose moved onto the bed to spread the massage oil onto Randy's chest.

A low growling sound made Randy and Rose look over, as Jade kneaded Roman's shoulders and moved to his spine. Jade knew all of Roman's sensitive spots, and although not rushed, she planned to hit each one tonight. Roman moaned louder as Jade worked her way down his spine, moving to his lower back.

"Jade, please don't-" Roman began, shuddering as Jade scraped her short nails across Roman's lower back near his spine. Roman exhaled a sharp breath, and Jade knew exactly why. "C"mon, big man. Let's move to the bed."

Roman took off his pants and climbed onto the bed, watching as Rose softly massaged Randy's illium, making his abs jump slightly as she moved down. Roman stayed on his hands and knees, taking in the erotic image of Randy's oiled up body and tensing abs. He was drawn from his reverie by one hard smack to his ass, and he turned to look at Jade while stifling a moan.

"Lay." Jade repeated, and Roman laid down, on his back. Rose was straddling Randy's legs as Jade stood over Roman, Randy grabbed Rose's hips and pulled her closer, sitting up on the bed to kiss her deeply. Jade climbed on top of Roman, being careful to leave her small hands on his wide chest because she knew that he was really sensitive there. Roman growled at her, knowing what she was trying to do to him, but still managing to keep his hands to himself.

Randy, however, had no such struggles, and had already pulled Rose close and was rubbing some massage oil on her chest as he pulled her close.

Roman was resisting the urge to grind up into Jade's motions as she moved her hips against his, teasing him with a knowing smirk as she moved. Both were distracted as Rose moaned loudly next to them. Randy rocked his hips quickly as Rose bounced up and down quickly. Seeing this made Roman snap, finally deciding to grab Jade and pin her down to the bed, forcing her legs to stay spread as his fingers reached down, rubbing her clit until her back arched off the bed. Jade moaned loudly as her thighs tensed. Roman's fingers moved slightly lower, noticing how wet she was.

The sound of Randy and Rose moaning next to him set him off, and Roman moaned, grabbing his erection and lining himself up with her entrance and easing in quickly, thrusting almost immediately as his movements synched up with Randy's, making the headboard slam loudly against the wall. Jade and Rose had both gotten what they wanted, as Roman pinned Jade's shoulders to the bed, snarling. Randy kissed Rose passionately, holding her shoulders as he moved his hips quickly. Randy broke the kiss, panting and slowingdown slightly as Rose tensed around him, her climax flowing out around him as he sped back up.

Roman moved his hands from Jade's hips to her waist, slowing his movements as well, as he could feel Jade starting to tremble. Jade's eyes rolled in her head, and she came hard, her entire body tensing sporadically, as she shuddered and moaned. Roman moaned loudly, easing himself out slowly at how tight she had become. Jade's body became hypersensitive as she came down from her climax, so Roman moved away for a second, leaning over to kiss Randy as he thrusted into Rose. Randy deepened their kiss, still holding on to Rose as he ran his tongue over Roman's for a split second, moaning.

Jade grabbed Roman by the head and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair as her thighs wrapped around him. Her sudden, almost frantic level of arousal was a major turn on for Roman, and in a few seconds, she was pinned to the bed again.

**AN: I gotsta stop here. I was feeling all kinds of smutty yesterday, but now, I just… Ugh. **

**Review, please to let me know what you think! Please!**

**Requests welcome! Anyone can make one! Please!**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Allow me to calm your fears, my children.**

**I can make anything into a story. **

**If you want to request, leave a review, but in case you were thinking something else, the comments section on this site is for whatever you want. Reviews, requests, whatever. ODD PAIRINGS ARE WELCOME! Please get in involved! Let me know how you feel about requests, or about anything! If I am getting something right, please, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**While I am on that topic, thank you, everyone that told me what they thought of their request. **

**In conclusion, anyone can ask for anything. This story is driven entirely by your requests.**

**Okay, here's my shot at Lesnar/Reigns.**

Roman walked into the training center and looked around, his body filled with a nervous energy. He was only a few weeks away from WrestleMania, and he knew that Brock would want to work on his moveset for their upcoming match. Roman headed over to the mock rings, noticing that there was no one in the building, even though the lights were on everywhere.

Brock stood in the middle of the ring waving Roman in with a grin, glad to be working with him on the match. Heyman waited until Roman had climbed through the ropes before heading towards the front of the building to lock the door and turn off a few lights, since his client had rented out the center for their match.

As Heyman walked away, Lesnar greeted Roman with a chaste kiss. He knew that Roman had a tendency to get really turned on when he touched him, and since they would be in such a contact-heavy bout, he knew it would be necessary to see if they could work in the ring for several minutes without it becoming sexual.

After a few collar and elbow tie-ups, Roman and Lesnar were grappling around the ring, panting and struggling as Lesnar straddled Roman's hips, making Roman groan softly.

"What?" Brock asked with a knowing smirk. "You know I'm going to have to do this to you at some point."

Roman tried to stifle a moan as Brock's hands drifted over his forearms. "I know." He murmured shakily.

Brock headed right into another grappling sequence, wrenching a long moan from Roman as he crawled to a neutral corner to collect himself. Brock watched him as he crawled away, grabbing at the ropes to stand as Roman did the same. Roman collected himself, then ran towards Brock like he was attempting a clothesline, only for Brock to catch him with a drop toehold, sending Roman careening into the middle rope.

Not wasting any time, Brock came up behind Roman and began raining down fake punches to the top of his head, restraining himself because he knew that there was no reason to hurt Roman while they were practicing. Roman groaned lowly, arching his back slowly.

"You okay?" Brock asked carefully, knowing about the hernia, and knowing they couldn't afford him getting injured this close to WrestleMania.

"Mmm-hmm" Roman replied, the middle rope still running beneath both his arms. Brock took his word for it, grabbing at his shoulders in a move that resembled a kneeling full nelson, bringing their bodies close.

"Fuck!" Roman moaned, wiggling his hips against Brock's slowly and purposefully. Brock scoffed at Roman softly, smirking as he asked, "You sure you're okay?"

Roman trembled slightly as Brock eased his arms back down to the center rope, catching his breath and sweeping his hair to the side as he looked over his shoulder at Brock lustfully. Brock growled and tugged Roman's tactical vest off, slipping his pants down around his knees as he reached into the many pockets of the vest to find the lube he knew Roman carried there. Roman moaned as Brock let the lube run across his fingers and down over Roman's entrance.

"No stretching" Roman growled, "Just fuck me."

Brock didn't argue, knowing that it would be pointless. He tugged down his UFC trunks, spreading more than enough lube over himself as he lined himself up with Roman, hoping Roman wouldn't be sore the next day. Roman relaxed himself fully, wanting so badly to let Brock have his way with him.

Roman's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned loudly and Brock began easing into him. His moans echoed back at him in the empty training facility as Brock slipped in farther and farther. Roman let his chest fall onto the middle rope with a pleased moan as Brock moved himself into Roman entirely. Roman gasped and shuddered at how full he felt, adjusting to Brock's mammoth size rather quickly as Brock began thrusting.

The center rope acted as sort of a sex swing, bringing Roman crashing backward with the same amount of force Brock exerted forward. Roman panted forcefully, moaning loudly as his position in the ring made him think of being in the ring in front of thousands of people as the Beast fucked him senseless. His eyes fluttered shut, and for a second, he could almost hear the fans, which oddly turned him on more.

Brock slammned into Roman's prostate irreverently, forcing little shouts and loud, whorish moans from Roman as the ring under them started to squeak in protest. Roman's hair whipped against his lower back, and Roman shook in Brock's arms, knowing that he was going to come soon, if Brock continued at this rapid, inhuman pace. Brock could tell from the way Roman was shaking that he was close, and even though it shouldn't be possible, he actually sped up. Roman's bass tones jumped an octave, and he clenched his jaw, a long, loud bellow passing his lips as his erection pulsed as his climax washed over him, Brock's fingers digging into his hips as he could feel him tense as his own climax was not far behind. The ring creaked under them as Brock climaxed as well, holding his breath and gripping Roman's hips tightly. As he pulled away, Brock smacked Roman on the ass, watching as his ass bounced from the force of the slap as his hand had moved away.

Roman opened his eyes, groaning as he saw the white line on the padded floors about a foot away. It would be tough to explain what the hell happened there. Roman's blissed out mind half-heartedly tried to think of an excuse as he kneeled there, still draped over the middle rope. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt a pair of arms carrying him to the showers effortlessly. Roman leaned against Brock's powerful chest with a sigh, fighting a losing battle with sleep, as he decided he could always figure it out later.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Okay, so far I have gotten four requests. I wrote all of them, and will be posting them all between Today and tomorrow.**

**First, I am really sorry, Jade and Rose, my computer ate what I had written, so I am making another pass at it instead of trying to replicate what I had, which feel was focusing on the slash a bit too much, if I am being honest.**

**I can't see if this is the second or third request I received, because now I only see dates, but I have everyone's written as of now, but I am rewriting Jade and Rose's request. **

**if you don't like it, feel free to let me know, or request a rewrite. Requests welcome, guys! Send them in!**

Roman stormed into their hotel room, tossing his bags carelessly to the side and rolling his eyes with an irritated huff. He had been basically the go between in Randy and Seth's feud, and even though Randy had cleared this with creative and with Dean, Roman was still upset that Dean let him be treated that way. He could have understood Randy getting to take advantage of him in the match, but to have Seth work him into the same subservient position that he had fallen into when Seth first betrayed them, was something Roman was still upset about.  
Dean swayed into the room gracefully like a soft breeze of sarcasm following a thunderstorm of anger. Dean had known all about the set up to Randy's face turn, and had thought things out carefully, deciding that this would be a perfect opportunity to test Roman's dedication and reliance on his commands. This was a test that Roman had failed in the extreme.  
Roman grabbed anything soft in the room and began hurling it at the wall. He threw the pillows, the couch cushions, and he was working on picking up the matress when Dean yelled, "Enough!"  
Roman looked over at Dean and scoffed, walking up to him with a defiant glare. "Enough?" Roman asked with a derisive tone. Now you understand when is enough? When Seth was out there making a joke of me, you said nothing! How are you going to tell me, that now all of a sudden, you know when to say something is enough?!" yelled Roman, almost daring Dean to do something about his behavior.  
Dean ignored his tone, and gestured beside him to the room. "You're tearing up the place, Roman. Clean it up, or it will be all the worse for you" Dean said patiently, standing next to the slightly rumpled bed.  
"Make me." Roman hissed, crossing his arms defiantly.  
Dean's eyes widened for a second, and he grabbed Roman, struggling with him ultil he finally had the larger man over his knee on the bed. Dean was outraged that Roman thought he could speak to his Master that way. He had given him more than enough chances. Now it was time for a punishment.  
Dean raised his hand back and smacked Roman on the backside hard enough to sting, even through his pants. Roman groaned out, in pain, and tried to get away, but somehow, Dean kept him in place. Another stinging blow rained down on Roman's ass as Dean started to yell at Roman for how he had acted towards him.  
One lick for throwing things around the room.  
One lick for talking to his master in the wrong tone.  
One lick for refusing to follow orders.  
One lick for doubting that Dean cared.  
One lick for taking Seth's actions out on Dean.  
Dean has his hand raised to land another blow, when he noticed Roman's shoulders start to hunch up and down as he sniffled.  
"Do you have something to say, pet?" Dean asked in a soothing tone, that somehow sounded stern at the same time.  
"I'm sorry!" Roman sobbed, not liking this punishment at all.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Dean said, wanting to be sure his pet respected him before he let him up.  
"I'm sorry Master Dean!" Roman said as he wiped his eyes. Dean sighed and muttered a command for Roman to stand up, which he followed quickly. Dean began to remove Roman's vest, and wiped Roman's face lovingly.  
"You know I don't enjoy this either, right? But as your Master, when you disrespect me, I have to punish you."  
"Yes, Master." Roman responded meekly, his rumbling bass tones constrained to a whisper.  
Once Dean was satisfied that Roman had learned his lesson, he removed his shirt and pants, and commanded Roman to strip. He ran his eyes appreciatively down Roman's thick frame before slipping into bed and beckoning Roman in behind him. As Roman lay on his stomach, Dean got a better look at his backside, which bore the slight details of handprints from his overzealousness.  
Dean felt kind of bad for hitting Roman so hard. He had only meant to punish Roman a little, but he had taken things too far. Rather than apologize, Dean grabbed the lotion, spreading the cool substance across the curve of Roman's ass and slowly massaging it in with both hands.  
Roman moaned at the soothing feeling of the lotion, the slight sting on his irritated flesh mingling with the feeling of his master's hands on him made Roman get turned on. Dean noticed this, and decided to tease Roman just a bit, swiping a finger between the large globes of his ass, teasing him. Roman grabbed the lube from his pants on the floor, moaning loudly as Dean decided to fins another way to comfort his pet.  
Roman moaned loudly as Dean's fingers worked their magic, his fingers slipping into his tight hole and stretching him open for his Master's pleasure. Roman trembled as he felt Dean line himself up with his entrance and ease slowly in. Roman sat up on his forearms as Dean moaned loudly at the feeling of how tight and snug Roman always was. He rocked his hips slowly, running his hands down the curves of Roman's back as he took Roman slowly. Dean rolled them both so that he was on his side, wrapping his legs and arms around his pet as he made love to him tenderly.  
Roman's eyes closed as he moaned in bliss. Dean was hitting his prostate just right, and Roman felt so at home with his Master holding him tight. Dean ran his hands over his pet's tensing muscles as he knew that Roman was already trying to fight a climax. Dean rocked hips slowly, making Roman moan even louder as Dean's hand traveled down his abs slowly. Dean let his fingers slide down beside Roman's erection, knowing his pet would not dare to touch himself because of Dean's rules. Roman panted heavily at the dual sensation of his master stroking his erection while at the same time buried deep within him. Roman held back the urge to climax, his body seeming to be wound tighter than a bow string before Dean commanded, "Cum, my pet."  
Roman felt a wave of pleasure start from his toes and wash over his entire body as he trembled in Dean's arms. Roman moaned as his climax hit, his boy relaxing as he came, Dean watched over his shoulder as his cum coated his chest and abs, then ran a finger through it and brought it slowly to his own mouth. Roman shuddered and tightened around him beautifully, and Dean closed his eyes as his climax finally hit as well.  
Dean moved away for a second, to get something to wipe Roman's chest with, then snuggled with his pet lying on his chest. In a few minutes, both had drifted off to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: To the person that requested a Brock, Roman, Sheamus threesome: THANK YOU!**

**I have wanted to write them as a pairing for so long, but then I thought maybe I should wait until Sheamus debuts to see how he is involved in the title scene. **

**I just know they are setting Brock up to lose to Roman. And for those of you wondering, I hate it!**

**Anyway, then I thought, what if the Sheamus I write is a heel, but not the kind that debuts at WrestleMania?**

**SO THEN THIS HIT ME LIKE A LIGHTNING BOLT, so it is kind of a mess…**

**And here we are.**

Roman stormed into Triple H's office, fuming and yelling, "I demand to speak to Brock Lesnar!"

Moments before this, Roman found out from Paul Heyman that their match would be No DQ at WrestleMania right before their match, so he had no time to prepare. Roman demanded to speak with him, and also demanded a rematch with him that night.

As Roman stood over HHH's desk yelling, a blond, hulking figure suddenly appeared behind Roman, making him turn around and look. Lesnar stood there with a bored expression, looking at a rather angry Reigns.

"Hey." He greeted the man with nonchalance.

"Hey?" Roman asked with anger. "Hey?!" Roman was livid that Brock didn't take him seriously. Brock scoffed at Roman's anger, looking over at Hunter.

"You know I'm not scheduled for any fights, right?" he asked him in a calm tenor.

"Yeah, I know." Hunter responded, turning to Roman. "Calm down. You two can talk, but that's it." Hunter looked over to his new right hand man, Sheamus, and nodded at the two wordlessly before leaving the room.

Sheamus had become the Cerebral Assassin's understudy, of sorts, years ago, so he could instantly see what was really going on, beneath the bravado and false anger. Sheamus locked the door as Hunter left, turning to kiss Roman passionately. Roman moaned and kissed him right back, clinging to his shirt before Sheamus pulled away abruptly. The two had been in a backstage relationship for months, so this was no shock to Lesnar.

"So, shall we?" Sheamus asked, mentioning the bet that he had made with Roman that if he lost his match with Brock, they would have a threesome with him. Roman was deeply opposed to such a proposition, and begrudgingly agreed. All the papers and other office supplies were cleared from Hunter's desk with one sweep of Brock's massive arm, as Roman glared at Sheamus, who was admiring Brock's physique with an openly lustful stare. Sheamus was really into Brock, and he knew brock really liked him, as well as Roman, but Roman was still fuming with frustration that he had lost the match, and even more so that he had lost the bet. Roman frowned as Brock pulled Sheamus into a deep kiss, pushing Sheamus back onto the desk. Roman pushed Lesnar back, not liking the enthusiasm with which he was all of a sudden attacking his boyfriend.

Sheamus took this opportunity to strip slowly as Roman tried to threaten Lesnar, really giving him a tongue lashing.

"Come up here, luv. Lemme give ya a tongue lashing of a different sort."

Roman reluctantly undressed and climbed onto the desk, straddling Sheamus's face the way he knew he loved. Sheamus rested his ankles on the edge of the desk, keeping his knees straight and his thighs spread as much as possible. Brock couldn't resist the opportunity to run his hands over Sheamus's wide thighs as Roman lowered his hips slowly.

Sheamus reached up to grab Roman's hips, letting his tongue flick back and forth across Roman's tight hole. Roman moaned quietly, watching as Brock spread lube over himself and over Sheamus's entrance, who was more than ready. After a few seconds of stretching, Brock began to ease himself into Sheamus, taking it slow because he didn't want to hurt him.

Sheamus lifted Roman off of his face for a second, ignoring the whimper that left Roman's mouth at the absence of his tongue.

"If ah knew ya were gonna be tha shrinking violet, maybe ah would have asked Cena ta join us instead." Sheamus taunted, knowing that would really get Brock mad. "He's not half your size, bu' at least he knows how ta swing it. Pitiful." Sheamus scoffed at Brock, knowing what would happen next.

Brock's fingers gripped Sheamus's hips tightly, and he began slamming into him at an irreverent pace, making Sheamus's back arch so that his spine lifted entirely off the desk as Roman sank back down onto Sheamus's waiting mouth. As Sheamus moaned loudly at Brock newfound fervor, Roman moaned at the vibrations that those moans caused. Roman tried to hold in his moans, so he could more effectively glare at Brock, but after a few minutes of Sheamus's fervent ministrations, Roman was too aroused to be angry at Brock. He had lost the match, but there was really no reason to be angry at Brock for that.

Sheamus wriggled his tongue back and forth searching for Roman's prostate as he listened to the cacophony of moans bouncing between Roman and Brock. One particularly deep thrust of Sheamus's tongue found Roman's prostate and made Roman lean forward suddenly, who caught himself before he fell by resting his hands on Sheamus's chest. Roman let out a long, needy moan, not even noticing as Brock scoffed at him for it.

Sheamus seemed to focus more and more on this particular spot, stroking and teasing the sensitive area until Roman was shamelessly begging him for more, rocking his hips back and forth to try to feel more of Sheamus's tongue inside him. He could feel himself nearing a climax already, and tried to hold back, blushing slightly.

Brock continued to drill his hips into Sheamus, who expressed his arousal loudly as Roman's ass almost seemed to smother him. Sheamus didn't mind, though, and actually preferred this, pulling Roman's hips closer as he worked to make his boyfriend fall apart right in front of Brock.

Roman clenched his jaw so tightly, the flesh of his jaw rippled with the effort. A steady stream of precum dripped down from Roman's tense erection to Sheamus's chest, as Roman moaned needily and swung his hips back and forth. Roman gasped suddenly, moaning as his erection throbbed and smacked against his abs. His eyes rolled in his head as his breathing quickened.

"Ah, fuck!" Roman moaned softly. "I'm close. I'm so close…" he admitted through several whorish moans.

"Already?" Brock taunted Roman, despite the sweat that was beginning to form on his own body. "We've barely just started."

Sheamus controlled his breathing through his nose, carefully and gently stroking Roman's prostate with his tongue as Roman began to tremble violently. His moans became slightly louder and louder as Sheamus controlled his movements carefully, making Roman's orgasm approach and overtake him slowly. Roman closed his eyes and moaned through several sharp exhales of breath, as his climax hit him full force. His entire body tensed, but he could still feel Sheamus's tongue moving slightly inside him. Roman moaned as he could feel the last of his cum leave his body forcefully as his body finally relaxed and he opened his eyes.

Despite the fact that Roman had just hit his chest and abs with his climax, Brock scoffed,

'Next time aim away, minute man."

Roman was almost dead to the world, so he had hardly registered anything Brock had said. Roman moved down with Sheamus's help, kissing his boyfriend as Brock grabbed Sheamus by the thighs and really started thrusting quickly, having slowed down for a few minutes at how beautiful Roman was when he was aroused. Brock hadn't expected to be so turned on by the sight of Roman fighting an orgasm, but for some odd reason, he felt the same way towards Roman as he did towards Sheamus.

Sheamus met Brock's eyes, moaning and giving him eye contact as he pulled Brock into a kiss. Roman watched, no longer feeling quite as jealous as Brock returned the kiss wholeheartedly, wrapping his arms around Sheamus and slowing the movement of his hips a bit. One massive hand slipped up from Sheamus's waist to his hair, running his fingers through the unruly red locks. The tone of their interactions changed as Roman's eyelids started to feel heavy, and he slowly nodded off to sleep.

Brock's movements took a more loving tone, and Sheamus looked Brock in the eye as he kissed him, slight brilliant flashes shining in his eyes as his body began to register how painful it was to lie on the hard desk and try to move around. Brock glanced over, noticing that Roman was asleep on the desk, and wrapped his arms around Sheamus, walking them both over to the oversized loveseat in the office as Sheamus wrapped his thighs around him. Lesnar lowered Sheamus down on the soft couch gently, joining him after a few seconds of impassioned kissing. Brock took his time, kissing Sheamus as if he knew it would be the last time he could ever kiss him, knowing the way Roman's jealousy was, it probably would be the last time.

Sheamus returned his kisses, cupping his jaw lovingly with one hand while the other held onto Brock's massive arms. Brock broke their kiss for a second, staring in to the depths of Sheamus's green eyes as he murmured, "I'm gonna miss you."

Without hesitation, Sheamus responded, "Ah'm gonna miss ya too."

Brock glanced over at Roman, knowing that he would awaken at some point, and decided to make the best of the time he had with Sheamus. He moved over Sheamus on the loveseat, positioning his erection at Sheamus's entrance and lingering there, as if asking for permission. Sheamus wrapped his legs around Brock tightly, and without further qualms, Brock plunged into Sheamus, muffling his initial moans by kissing him.

Brock rocked his hips back and forth quickly, loving the way Sheamus shook around him. Brock was surprised by the presence of a large palm on the small of his back. He looked back to see Roman kneeling behind him on the loveseat, smirking.

"You should know I can last longer than that, Brock. Did WrestleMania not teach you anything?" Roman chuckled as he grabbed Brock's hips, putting more force behind his motions. He ran his hand through his hair with a confident grin, murmuring to Brock, "Let's give my boy what he wants."

Sheamus trembled and moaned loudly as he felt Brock's forceful motions intensify as Roman joined him. Calloused hands roamed Sheamus's chest and abs as Roman murmured dirty promises to Brock and Sheamus. Brock grabbed Sheamus's arms, pinning them above his head as Roman moved along with Brock.

In a matter of seconds, Sheamus arched his back, moaning loudly as he felt his climax approaching. Roman watched them both with a smirk, teasing Brock, "Why so quiet all of a sudden, Brock?" he chuckled as he stopped pushing Brock's hips. Brock blushed as Sheamus shuddered and clenched around him. Brock moved his hips quickly, silently motioning for Roman to be quiet by placing a finger over his mouth. A few seconds later, Sheamus let out a loud moan and looked down in disbelief as he started to climax again. Roman looked past Brock, concerned and slightly confused because he had never seen Sheamus come twice so fast. Sheamus collapsed back onto the couch with a sigh of disbelief as Brock ran his hands over Sheamus's thighs soothingly. Brock whispered, "I know you've got one more in you. So you better grab something and hang on."

"No way." Roman whispered, starting to be concerned that he wasn't meeting Sheamus's needs at all before this. If he could climax three times with Brock, what was he doing that was so wrong? Roman almost hoped that Brock was wrong, watching with a slightly betrayed expression as Brock held Sheamus close, in such a way that Roman could still see between them as Sheamus buried his face in Brock's shoulder, cursing in a slurred Gaelic as he came a third time at the same time as Brock.

Roman's insecurities combined with his jealousy as Sheamus lay in Brock's arms breathing shallowly. Brock looked over to see a storm of emotions in Roman's grey eyes, and pulled Roman over to take his place as he moved away. Sheamus wrapped his arms around Roman as Roman kissed him possessively, slightly frustrated that he was still shaking. He looked over to Brock to tell him that this was a one-time thing, only to find that Brock had already left. Roman kissed Sheamus again as he saw his eyelids close slowly. Roman wasn't glad he lost the bet, but he wasn't exactly mad either.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Okayy… So yesterday I had to go to the doctor to get a piece of cotton water-picked out of my ear.**

**So I am not feeling very sexy today. **

**So here's the thing. I hope it doesn't suck.**

Cena had headed out for a few drinks with the guys, starting on his first beer as he looked out over the sea of people that had come to the club to dance to the so-called music of the remixed dubstep that was playing.

"I would Wub-Wub-Wub to leave right now." Cena murmured to himself as he watched Randy Orton waving his hips next to some hot young girl as she giggled and fell all over herself. John sighed, sipping his beer. This was going to be a long night.

An hour later, John woke up suddenly, his hands cuffed and hooked to the ceiling of the hotel. He looked around the room, suddenly awake as he wondered how he had gotten here from the nondescript club he had just left. He looked down to notice that he was entirely naked, and wondered where his clothes went with a bit of fear. What if the people that had captured him were going to hurt him in some way? Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Cena turned to look, calling out, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Jade walked out of the adjoining bedroom wearing a black leather Dominatrix costume she had bought just for John. She, John, and her sub Rose had played before, but recent observations of Cena had convinced them both that Cena had a crush on Randy. They were determined to get him to admit it, so Jade had sneaked up on John in the club and put him in a sleeper hold. It took them an hour to get him to the hotel next to the club, but thanks to a luggage cart, a sheet, and a little careful embellishment, they were able to get Cena to their room and all strung up.

Seeing that his 'captors' were Jade and Rose, Cena relaxed considerably. "Ladies." Cena greeted Jade and Rose with a dimpled grin. Jade smirked, and replied, "If I were you, I wouldn't be grinning, John…" Rose headed over to the bed to retrieve a tray of objects covered with a sheet. "Something very alarming had come to our attention, John. And I won't rest until you've admitted it."

Cena glanced up slightly at Jade, and then looked back downward to his own bare feet. "What is it you wish me to admit, Mistress?" John knew by now the proper way to address Jade. Rose brought the tray over, and John was immediately curious as he heard the soft clinking of metal objects on the tray.

"You told us that you were completely straight when we first met, John. That was a lie. We just want you to admit what we already know…" Jade walked around John, admiring his muscles as they strained to keep his hands above his head. "All those hours you spent watching him… You couldn't be more obvious." Jade shook her head as she neared the tray. "So admit it, John. You're in love with a man." John's heart skipped a beat. They couldn't know, could they? Cena looked over at Rose, who only expressed an eagerness to play with the toys on the tray. "We know you're in love with Randy Orton."

John felt like the wind was knocked out of him for a second. He looked at Jade and pretended to look confused. "What? No! I'm completely straight!" He argued feebly.

Jade shook her head. "We know you're in love with him, and we are going to torture you until you admit it, John." Rose walked over to the tray and took out two metallic clamps, bringing them over to Jade. "Before you get worried, even though we torture you, you're going to enjoy every second." Jade smirked as Rose pulled out some pictures they had brought along to torment Cena with. The first was of Randy in the shower, with water running off his chin and all down his defined abs. Cena held his breath as he looked at the picture, his eyes following the sculpted lines that the water accentuated. Cena looked away as his body started to respond to his thoughts of what it would be like to join Randy in the shower. He didn't even notice as Jade placed clamps around his taut nipples. Jade smacked John on the ass hard, waking him from his fantasizing as he moaned at the shocks the clamps sent down his chest and abs.

"Wow, John. We've only just started, and you're already hard." Jade teased as Rose ran her hand down his chest slowly. "Your fantasies about Randy must be pretty hot."

"I wasn't thinking about Randy." John said through a strangled moan as each of the women tugged a clamp softly. "I was just responding to being in a room alone with you."

"Oh really? Rose, find my tablet and find John a video. So we can test what it is he's reacting to.

Rose looked on YouTube for a second before finding the perfect video. She turned off the sound as she held it where John could see it. John groaned and tried to look away, but couldn't as the video showed Orton flexing shirtless and flexing, looking as attractive as John had ever seen him. It was all John could do not to moan as he watched Orton take off his shirt slowly. John's eyelids fluttered slightly as he fought with everything he had not to moan loudly.

"Doesn't turn me on at all." He moaned unconvincingly as Jade pulled out another one of the toys: a small dildo. Jade teased John's hole and smacked his ass while he watched Orton raise his arms in the ring. Jade teased John with the toy for a few seconds as Rose watched him fight moans as Randy continued to flex and be amazing.

"You know what, Rose?" Jade asked. "I think we've been going about this all wrong. Randy would never be this small." She gestured to the toy as she easily eased it out. "I bet Randy has a monster. That's what you're dreaming about, isn't it, John."

"N-"John started to say, transfixed by the sight of Randy gently squeezing said monster of a cock through his dress slacks. John panted as Jade went over to the tray and pulled out something much larger. Rose paused the video and moved to help Jade with holding John open for her teasing to begin.

Jade poured lube over the toy and looked at Rose with a lustful expression. John groaned softly as his mind continued to replay the arousing images from before. He moaned as Jade slipped the larger dildo in, feeling it stretch him open. He secretly wondered what it would be like if it were Randy behind him instead of Jade, but he would never admit it.

Jade started to move the toy back and forth quickly as John clenched his jaw, determined not to break. There's no telling what delicious torment lay in store for him if he caved and admitted that he wondered what it would be like for Randy to pin him down to the mattress and have his way with him. John moaned urgently as the toy nudged his prostate.

Rose took over the motions of the toy as Jade teased John, wrapping her arms around his thick torso and continually asking him if it was Randy that he wanted. John was in a sea of endorphins at this point, and moaned loudly, his inhibitions falling away like a suit of old clothes. John moaned whorishly as Jade spanked his ass, making it turn a bright shade of pink and slightly retain her handprint as John's muscles twitched and tensed. Rose made sure the toy struck John's prostate every time as Jade watched, eager to see the moment that John finally let the name slip that he had been affixing his thoughts on for most of the night.

John moaned and closed his eyes as he could almost picture Randy smacking his as and scoffing as he moaned at the feeling of being stretched. "That's not even all of it, Johnny" he would probably mutter in his deep, sexy baritone. John was losing the battle to keep his mouth shut as he moaned loudly, taking in the sensation of so many hands on his body, and pretending that he knew what it would feel like to have Randy touch him in such an intimate setting. He tossed his head back with one final moan, knowing that he had failed in his goal to keep his mouth closed before the words even passed his lips. John cursed under his breath and trembled, his climax overtaking him intensely as the last coherent thought passed his brain: a slight apology to himself for giving in to their sweet torture.

"Aaaahhh, Fuck, Randy!" John moaned loudly. "Yeah, fuck me!"

Rose slowed her movements down as Jade cupped John's face. Jade looked into John's bliss- filled eyes, and smirked.

"I knew it." Rose whispered, happy that John had finally admitted that Orton was the focus of his desire.

After all, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.

**AN: Please let me know what you think. I was considering writing an addiction series, but I am not sure how that will be received. Addictions have been written about so well by others that I sometimes don't think my work even deserves to be on the same site. Please Review and let me know if you think a person needs experience with addiction to write about it, and/or to let me know what you think of this. The reviews in this section have been great, I appreciate you guys.**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! THIS REQUEST WAS MADE FOREVER AGO! I am making the story a bit longer and more detailed as a result of me completely fucking…..**

***Sigh***

**I'm really sorry. The next chapter should be up very soon.**

** This is a request by WWEslash84 with Dean Ambrose and their OC Keiko. There is already a story up with Dolph and Keiko, so if you want, you can check that out too. **

**My story had Keiko as a backstage assistant, but WWEslash84 has her listed as a diva.**

**Also, there is no smut in this story, YET. Don't be mad at me if it seems like an abrupt ending, there are three parts to this story.**

Keiko bounced up and down on her toes as she walked around backstage. She was grinning widely at the opportunity to meet some of her favorite superstars. She had recently become a stage assistant backstage, and she was on her way to meet with Mark Carrano for her first assignment.

Keiko's bouncing turned to skipping as she made her way to Mark Carrano's office, where she found that her first assignment was to trll Dean Ambrose that he was facing Dolph Ziggler. Keiko walked around backstage, darting in and out of the superstars and looking up at them with wonder.

She heard his raspy tones before she even saw him. She slowly stopped skipping, gasping in wonder as she walked up, looking at him. Dean was so much taller in real life, and it almost made her scoff in disbelief. Keiko vaguely registered the presence of Big E Langston in the immediate vicinity, but her focus was entirely on Dolph. She tried to control the lovestruck expression on her face as Big E excused himself and Dean turned to her with a curious grin.

"And who might you be?" Dean asked with his head tilted slightly, his eyes tracing her long pigtails before going back to her flushed face.

Keiko started to say her name and introduce herself, but found that all of a sudden, she couldn't remember what the first letter of her name was. She blushed furiously, and stammered, "K-keiko"

Dean watched in amusement as she blushed even harder. "K-Keiko." He repeated, making Keiko dance where she stood at the sound of Dean saying her name, even if he had mistakenly replicated her stammering. "Is that with three 'k's or two?" Dean asked, determined to see how hard he could get her to blush.

True to form, Keiko blushed another shade deeper, looking up from her suddenly interesting feet to reply "T- uh, two."

Dean drummed his fingers against his collarbone, an asked in what he hoped was a calming rasp, "Is there something you needed me for, Keiko with two 'k's?"

Keiko took a deep breath before responding, "Well, today is my first day, so I went to Mark Carrano's office, and he said I should tell you that your match is with Dolph Ziggler, so I came over to tell you that and I saw you, and now here I am!" Keiko cringed at how terrible that run-on sentence just was, but it was pretty much a guarantee at this point that anything out of her mouth to Dean would be a jumbled mess.

Dean understood her, though, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess that means I have a little time before my match. Maybe I could show you around?"

Keiko nodded, figuring there was no way she could ruin gestures. Dean waved his hand majestically towards the circular hallway, and asked, "Shall we?"

There was a long hallway around the arena, where there were sales tables set up from the WWE shop dot com, and various concessions. In the backstage area, there was a steep incline that let the WWE superstars go out on to the ground floor of the arena. The area was filled with WWE fans, though, so Dean just swept his arm over the crowd there, and proclaimed, "These are my fans." To a large cheer from the crowd around them as the first match of the night went on. Dean continued to show her around backstage, pointing to a poster of Seth Rollins, and leaning slightly to tell Keiko, "That's a stupidhead." Keiko giggled and stepped closer to Dean, making Dean grin and offer his arm for her to grab as they walked down the hallway.

"These are sweets." Dean said as he passed the catering table. He walked a little farther, and said, "These are suites.", Sounding exactly the same. Dean opened the door, pulling Keiko into the room. Suddenly the noise of the arena seemed lessened.

"I kind of like it in here. Dean said, looking out over the crowd, and then glancing over at Keiko. "What do you think?"

"I – I like it too." Keiko said, moving closer to Dean, but blushing just the same. Dean cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Keiko ran her fingers through his unruly locks, moaning as he pulled her closer. Dean broke the kiss and frowned as he heard the sound of the match before him ending. He kissed Keiko again, and picked her up, carrying her backstage to where he would be making his entrance for his match. Dean placed her down gently, looking at her with eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I have something I need you to hold on to for me." Dean told Keiko as she looked up, wondering what it could mean.

"O-ok, uh-" Keiko stammered, blushing even harder.

"It's in your collar." Dean whispered as he walked out onto the ramp with a battle-ready expression. Keiko reached back and felt around the collar of her shirt to find a small note;

"Call me, so we can pick up where we left off.", the note said, along with Dean's phone number. Keiko grinned and blushed, looking at the monitors as Dean grappled with Dolph. She skipped down the hallway to where she had placed her purse, determined not to lose Dean's phone number. Just as she was putting Dean's number in her phone, she got a call from Mark Carrano. She knew enough to know that that was hardly ever good news.

**AN: I swear the next part is coming up really soon.**


End file.
